Courage of The Soul
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: After nine years the gang is finally back together with more problems on the horizon for the new gang. Second part of the Concealment Trilogy, the First Being Secrets. HuskyXNana, one sided OcXHusky SenriXRose
1. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own plus anima…… is that too hard for you……?

-

-

-

Cooro opened his eyes to the blinding sun. Teresa was pounding a pan severely damaging her companions' eardrums. Cooro sat up irritably as did Senri, Rose and Pinion. Yes you heard right Rose and Pinion now traveled with them.

"What the hell Teresa?!" Rose shouted, Rose was not a morning person.

"You all have to get your butts out of bed!" Over the past nine years Teresa's Astarian had improved until it was fairly fluent. She still had a slight accent. She greatly detested Cooro and Rose for no real reason, she said they were noisy and yet she was the one banged pots at the crack of dawn. Teresa was the only one who had not given up the search for Husky and Nana.

"Come on Teresa you could wait until the sun is up to bang your pans, crazy idea." Rose hissed.

"Well we're already awake we might as well keep going." Chirped Cooro. Rose ruffled her hair and tiredly nodded. Senri helped her up on her feet; they shared a moment that was rudely interrupted by Teresa.

"Stop staring, we have to go." She picked up her backpack and walked off.

"You think she would have given up looking for Husky after nine years." Rose sighed, her lips lifting into a smile as Senri kissed her cheek. They all walked down the same road. Teresa utterly refused to stop traveling. The others kind of liked traveling but they wanted to settle down, particularly Rose for some reason. However Cooro and Senri promised themselves to look after Teresa.

"Hey! I think I found road we haven't used before!" Teresa shouted. They caught up and saw she was in fact, right. There was a road covered by the brush of trees. Teresa was bouncing excitedly. The others shrugged and followed her down the dirt road hidden by time.

They eventually arrived in a town full of people. They wondered how they could have missed this town all those times they had traveled. The people were running this way and that. It was a coastal town in a bay so they were an extensive harbor. The town was bustling with business and life, which meant jobs for travelers. They walked around a bit and Teresa bumped into a small child, a girl.

"Sorry Ma'am!" She chirped. Her eyes were blue-green and her hair was platinum blond. Her hair was tied into adorable pigtails and she was wearing the typical dress for a young girl.

"Marie!" Some children shouted. Marie bowed lightly and ran to rejoin her friends.

"Was it me or did she look really familiar." Mumbled Cooro as they continued to walk. The others mumbled in agreement.

"Where should we look for jobs?" Mumbled Teresa feeling overwhelmed, she wasn't used to city life, granted she had been in Astar for awhile but Husky was always with her which made her feel safe. She saw Senri and Rose kissing sometimes and all she could think about was her Majesty. To others, especially Nana she came off as a heartless bitch. She wasn't, she just loved Majesty and would do anything to be his and vice versa. She wanted Majesty, no one else, she was willing to destroy anyone in got in the way of their happiness. She wanted him, was that so wrong to love him so much?

Senri and Rose were walking by themselves. Rose was edgy and nervous. She kept glancing around. Suddenly she stopped watching a mother and her children. Rose seemed troubled she stared long after the mother had gone.

"Rose…."

"Hmm? I'm fine Senri, don't worry about me." He looked horribly unconvinced.

"Really I'm fine, come on." She told him hurriedly. She pulled on his sleeve through the town. They were walking down some street when shriek broke sound of bustling. They turned to see a child tottering on a pillar. Everyone was hollering for help. They saw Cooro fly up and scoop the child into his arms and land gracefully. The mother grabbed the child and thanked Cooro profusely.

"I guess we have to leave now." Rose sighed. But to their surprise he people cheered.

"You're a plus anima!" They all shouted. The woman with the child came up to the group.

"If you're a plus anima, you can stay at the Gem Inn for free."

"Really?"

"Yes, the couple that owns it adore plus anima. They can help you find jobs too."

"This is awesome let's check it out!" Cooro shouted.

"Wait a second Cooro we don't know if these people pose a threat." Rose said.

"Yeah remember there are people who like showcasing plus anima." Teresa stated.

"We should at least check it out." Cooro whined. Senri and Pinion nodded.

"Fine we'll check it out." Rose grumbled. They followed the woman to the Inn. There was a redheaded girl at the desk.

"Hello, Welcome to the Gem Inn. How may I help you?"

"Hi we're plus anima, are you the Innkeeper's wife?"

"Me? Oh no, they are so kind to me and the other workers here. The Innkeeper is sort of rough around the edges but he's very kind and so is his wife. Oh the Innkeeper is so handsome; and their two daughters are simply adorable. All of them are plus anima so they're fond of plus anima themselves. I'm a fox. What are all of you?"

"A crow."

"Bear."

"Wildcat."

"Fish."

"Goodness, so many of you. Nice to meet fellows."

"Samantha?! Are you out there?!" A voice called an oddly familiar voice.

"Yes Ma'am, we have four plus anima out here."

"Oh good, by the way, the girls ran off again, would you go track them down please. I'd do it myself but….."

"No worries Ma'am it's not good stress you out before the big day." She giggled, and went out the door.

"Thank you Samantha, I'll take the desk."

"Now then how many plus an……" The woman trialed off, their surprise was that she wasn't just any woman.

It was Nana.

"Nana!" She stood awestruck.

"You're huge!" The first words from Teresa's and Cooro's mouths were such. It wasn't an insult or a lie, Nana was pregnant and very much so. Her hair was woven into an elaborate plait. She was wearing a long green dress and apron. A gold ring shone on her ring finger. After pummeling Cooro and Teresa, Nana hugged Rose and Senri. Pinion felt a little left out.

"I can't believe it, I haven't seen you guys since the rock slide!"

"Nana we're so happy you're okay. And very healthy apparently." Rose chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm due any day now….." She looked nervous and slightly embarrassed.

"I heard first time can be scary." Rose chuckled.

"Actually this little one would be my third."

"Third?!"

"I have two girls already; they're the ones I wanted Samantha to find. Little hell-raisers those two. I'm going to be going grey in my twenties." She then muttered something along the lines of "damn bastard getting me pregnant again" rubbing her baby while doing so.

"So you're married?' Teresa asked cautiously.

"Yeah I am."

"Who?" Teresa pressed her worry evident in her eyes.

"Uh, he's-"

"Nana, I'm home and guess who I found running amuck in the shopping district." A beautiful yet cranky voice grumbled.

"Ah you're home." She smiled running to the door. It was Husky, an older Husky. He was tall and he grown out of his scrawniness and now lean, strong muscle. His eyes hadn't changed at all nor had his skin.

"Marien, Meho, what did you two think you were doing?" Nana's tone scared even Rose.

"Having fun Mama."

"Meaning wresting with the boys." Husky followed. The older girl was none other than the girl they had met earlier that day, the younger was a carbon copy of her namesake. Both of them peered at them curiously, their eyes were bight and intense like their father's.

"You're the nice people from earlier." The older said. Husky then looked at them. Teresa could no longer contain herself, she flung herself at him catching him in a tight embrace. Husky was severely alarmed and shoved her off.

"Husky?"

"Nana, who are these people?"

"EH!?" The group shouted, mainly Cooro, Teresa and Rose.

After Teresa fainting and waking up. Nana prepared some tea so they could discuss the matter. Husky however was wrapped up in managing his daughters. Nana sat down with some difficulty and looked at her friends with much insecurity.

"The day Husky and I got caught in the rockslide he hit his head trying to protect me. I managed to bring him to this village. He came to a few days later and when he did, he could remember nothing. He described it as a chunk missing from his life. He could remember his mother and his life with his family; he said he could remember everything in his early life up until the end of his life with Duchess. After that he says he can remember nothing. I filled him in the best I could but he simply does not remember, and I was afraid to tell him some things." She was referring to the circus animal tamer incident ad the incident with Windai.

"So basically you took advantage of him and tied to you in marriage." Teresa, of course.

"No, Teresa. I have loved him for a long time. After being in my presence for awhile his memories of me returned slowly but surely. He fell in love with me all over again; we were married when we were sixteen. Marien and Meho were born over the next two years. And now Marien is five and Meho is four. Now we have our third on the way." She sighed lightly.

"He'll remember all of you too, eventually." She watched a he played with Marien and Meho. Both had decided to name daughters after his mother and sister, those who had played a huge role in his life Nana had gotten him to agree to name a third daughter, if one came about, after her own mother. She felt that this on would be a boy, and would be named after Husky's father. His father was a good man; he broke tradition to save him after all.

"So these are the people you've been telling me about?" Husky asked keeping a tight grip on his younger daughter. She was trying to wiggle away.

"Yes, all of them."

"Who's the blond girl then?" Teresa's jaw dropped.

"Nana, you didn't tell me about a blond fish plus anima."

"What, I'm Teresa your future mate!"

"Excuse me? I'm married, I don't need a mate." He grumbled.

"Eh!" She felt her heart split in two, she loved him. Why would he do this to her?

"Husky she's Teresa; she's like you she lived in an underwater colony."

"Oh." Now Marien was tugging at his pant legs.

"Father I met them earlier."

"Did you?"

"Yes they're nice."

"Husky, how did you get the townspeople to accept you?"

"We helped them when a ship went far out to sea. I can swim and save those who fell and Nana could see in the dark. Thankfully they were grateful and now see plus anima as something to be celebrated not feared. Thanks to us this is now a haven for plus anima they love us here. As you have probably seen already. They worship us and even gave us our wedding bands as a town gift. The entire town attended and helped us pay for our wedding. They wanted to make sure it as a day to remember."

"And you should have seen them when Marien was born. The entire town came with gift for her." Nana chuckled.

"The town sees us as a sort of good luck omen, they do anything to make us happy, along with our children." Husky smiled wryly.

"Oh."

"Are your daughters plus anima?" Rose asked.

"Yes, two lovely fish plus anima."

"Wow, did you know what plus anima the child would be?" Rose pressed.

"No…."

"It's a bat." Cooro stated.

"Huh?"

"Your baby, it's a bat plus anima." He said as if it were obvious.

"Wow, how'd you know?" Teresa asked.

"I can sense it."

"Like how you sense plus anima?" He nodded. Teresa stood up.

"May I speak with you for a second" She whispered to Husky, she glanced to Nana for approval who nodded. She was his wife after all. She walked with him to an empty room and sat down. He followed suit.

"Husky, that's your name?"

"Yes."

"You don't remember me at all?" He shook his head, she couldn't help but notice the small scar running from the back of his neck to underneath his hair.

"I do love you but I'll give up on you." She sighed.

"Whatever, I don't even know who you are." She bit her lip.

"But, I remember a girl like you, younger sitting in a dark room by yourself. I don't know who you are but I did know you, don't I."

"Yes I was your….." She paused she could tell him they were lovers but then……

"Friend, I'm your close friend." She couldn't take his happiness away. He was in love with Nana not her. She tried to walk away but his voice stopped her.

"She's like how I was….." She looked at him.

"That's what I was thinking when I met you, you were wearing a white dress." His face was strained trying to remember more. Teresa smiled devilishly; maybe she wouldn't give up just yet…. After all the girls were young enough not to remember their own mother in a few years and perhaps would accept her. She had to admit when she thought something like that…..she was being a total bitch.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Yeah first chapter, husky with amnesia…… Teresa is so going to be blown for her personality. She really loves him and not ready to let go yet…… So yeah those of you who read "ocean lullaby" the other fanfic I wrote Marien is mentioned in that. Her name is Marien but the village people call her Marie, which annoys her poor parents to no end. I'd say husky and nana got married at sixteen Marien was born later that year, sixteen-seventeen, then Meho was born a year later. So I'd say they're in their early twenties…. I did do some number juggling to make this realistic.


	2. Capture

"Nana?" Husky asked as he walked back inside. Teresa smirked at Nana. Nana realized Teresa wasn't going to give up so easily. Nana strode across the room in a few steps and latched onto his arm. She gave Teresa a warning glare. Teresa giggled and latched onto Husky's arm. Perhaps it was a reflex but Husky didn't think anything of it. Nana snatched Husky away.

"Teresa……"

"What?"

"Stay away from my husband." She snarled. Rose exchanged glances with Senri, both expected a cat fight to break out.

"I think to talk to Teresa a bit, alone." They all took the cue and left.

"Teresa, what in hell o you think you're doing. He's my husband!"

"I love him!"

"If you really love him you will let him be happy as my husband!"

"You tricked him into marriage!"

"I did no such thing!" Teresa was trying hard not to cry. Nana continued to glare.

"Why do you still insist? He's my husband Teresa there's nothing else to say."

"He was kind to me when no one else was." nana shoved her, and Teresa shoved her back. A fight looked ready to erupt then Rose entered playing the peacemaker.

"Alright you two that's enough!"

"She started it she's out to steal my husband!"

"Teresa." Rose groaned. It was no secret that Rose disliked Teresa. Not like it as inconceivable for the others to understand. The only reason any of them had put with Teresa for so long was because Husky asked them too. Of all the people Husky decided to be nice to, it had to be Teresa he took under his wing. Teresa wasn't bad; she just knew how to get under people's skin.

"I love him! You would do the same it were Senri who loved someone else."

"No I wouldn't. I would be happy for him. Once the ring is on the finger you can't interfere!"

"I would rather try then spend the rest of my life thinking about what could have been!"

"What's going on in here, you're all yelling!" Husky shouted stepping into the room.

"GET OUT!" They all shouted. He stepped back and cowered.

"Look Teresa, I know how you feel. Please, let us live in peace."

"Teresa, she can kick you out. You could be charged with harassment." Teresa quieted down. Nana left in a huff, obviously going to reassure her husband that nothing bad had occurred.

"There problem solved." Teresa eyes beaded with tears.

"Teresa, I really have to know, why do continue so feverishly."

"I love him. I was alone in a cold place where no one understood me. I couldn't remember who I was, or where I was from. Then this man with beautiful silver hair and eyes that reminded me of the sea I longed for. He came and took my hands and led me back. I could remember my lost name and family, my home with them. He restored it. He held me when I was frightened. He guided from the darkness to the light. He, with his slender hands and captivating eyes, stole my heart. He was an angel to me. He cared for me when no one else did."

"Even so Teresa…."

"I need him, he makes me feel safe and loved when no one else does!"

"Teresa, he's happy with his life now doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I want him to be happy with me! I want to have his children! I want to stand beside him as his wife."

"Teresa….."

"Can't you understand that?"

"I can, but that's no excuse."

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Rose…" It was Senri checking up on her like a good man. Husky was behind him

"You're disturbing the guests." Husky grumbled sourly. Teresa made a jump for him only to be intercepted by Rose.

"Oh no you don't."

"Husky?" Teresa whimpered.

"Hmm?" He looked largely unimpressed.

"Do you really not remember your beloved Teresa?"

"My beloved…..?" He question scrunching up his face.

"Husky, darling, I need your help."

"Coming dear." he told her and left. Teresa sat horrified, she loved him so much and he had never actually spurned her until now, no even this was not spurning. He wasmarried to Nana and with three children counting the one in Nana's belly. Husky was happy with Nana not Teresa. Even so she refused to give up the oe she decided as her true love.

"Hey Nana?"

"Hmm?"

"Why does everyone hate Teresa?" It was an innocent question but it stung none the less.

"We don't hate her she's hard to get along with. She only cares about you."

"But I love you." He stated as it were obvious.

"I know, she doesn't want to accept it yet. She's been pining away for nine years it would be hard to just let go."

"I see." Then a pair of villagers came out of nowhere running toward them

"Mr. and Mrs. Alba!"

"What's wrong?"

"Men in white coats are looking for you!"

"What" Shouted Husky, Nana grabbed his hand.

"I think they were researchers after you and your family Mr. Alba."

"Crap." He hissed. He turned to Nana with a serious expression.

"Nana, I want you to take the girls and run. Take our friends with you as protection. I'll stay behind and buy some time."

"But Husky-"

"No buts Nana, do you know what they'd do to our girl and our baby if they got their hands on them? They would kill them, Love! I want you and the girls to be safe."

"Yes Husky."

"Promise me you'll take them and go."

"I promise." He kissed her quickly.

"Get out as fast as you can." She nodded then ran. She ran so fast despite her swollen stomach. She hurried to the inn where she quickly explained the situation. They all hurried to help her and the girls escape.

Husky stood bravely in front of his Inn long after his wife and children had left. His staff was in his hand. The researchers approached. They were taken aback by his glare. He shifted into a fighting pose. He had to delay them as long as he could. The longer he did the farther away Nana and the others could get. He kept them subdued for about twenty minutes before they had their own guards take him down. Even when pinned to the ground he refused to give up.

"Mr. Alba, we won't hurt your wife and children. We just want to examine them."

"Bullshit, I'm not stupid. You're so eager because you've never had the chance to examine a child that was born a plus anima. Plus anima a rare as it is and having two pair off and have children are even rarer because most have lost theirs at this age. Two plus anima birth a new plus anima. My family is living proof of that. You'll probably have my wife dissected." He spat at them.

"Husky, is that what they call you here?"

"Yeah, it's my name."

"You see we know everything about you 'Husky'."

"What do you mean?"

"We know who your parents are; we've examined and researched your life. We could easily turn you over to the royal family, not to mention your precious daughters."

"You shan't touch them!" He hissed, then rambling on in a series of words that the men didn't know. They couldn't understand him but they recognized it as Kaito.

"Don't worry young man; we won't hurt you or your family. We just want to see them and make sure they're healthy."

"Liar!" He hissed.

"Take him away. By the way 'Husky' r is it 'Myrrha' Or perhaps 'Divinity', maybe 'Majesty'. So many names for such a young father. Your little daughters, do they have many names as well?"

"Shut up." He snarled. The researcher looked somewhat disappointed.

"He's not going to say anything more. Take him away." Husky put up a fight until they dragged him to the wagon.

"Search the Inn for his family." Husky began to laugh loudly.

"What is it?" He hissed.

"My family's long gone they left yesterday when we caught wind of your arrival."

"What?"

"You can't have them I won't let you."

"What are you still ding here then."

"Easy, to buy them more time to get away."

"Search te woods, lock the fsh plus anima up and brin him to the Reasearch Facilty."

"I don't care what you do to me, I'll naver lt you have my family!" He laughed until they locked him in a wagon.

"We'll see about that." the reasarcher hissed.

"Sir, they're not in the Inn!"

"Look again!"

"Sir, they're not there!"

"Arrghh, that kid asn't lying."

"He really isn't a kid John, he's in his twenties with two kids and another on the way."

"He's still a kid in his own way."

Meanwhile during that conflict Nana and the others were rushing away. Nana had to keep a slower place because of her state. She didn't want to hurt the baby. This was Husky's baby and hers. She would protect it at all costs. They came to a clearing and decided to rest. Nana plopped down on a rock.

"Husky …" She whimpered.

"Nana, we have to keep moving." Rose told her. Without warning Nana shrieked loudly. Everyone jumped.

"Nana, what's wrong?!" Rose cried frantically.

"The baby, it's time!"

"God dammit this couldn't have happened at a worse time!" Rose hissed

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Gasp! I'm alive! Yeah I was dead for a while, between Tea Kwon Do Competition, School Play and trying to bring up my Bio grade I've been busy. And since my school didn't let me into any sort of art course my creativity had been kaput. So yeah enough apologies, how good would this chapter been if Nana didn't have her baby. Husky, he's going to have a rough chapter ahead of him. You'll see why soon. Merry Christmas Y'all!

Reviews

Grace Raven: Ah well you know our Teresa.

SasuXSaku: It be here!

NotSoNormal1432: Glad to be of service and don't worry about Teresa.

MosesXandXShikamaruXareXcool: Thanks and your penname is a pain to write.


	3. Parenthood

Disclaimer: I don't own plus anima, if I did it would be longer.

-

-

"It's a girl huh?" Rose asked peering over to the small baby in Nana's arms.

"Yup her name is Molly." The baby in Nana's arms had blond fuzz on her head and eyes green, plain and simple.

"Too bad Husky wasn't here."

"Ah, he'd just faint anyway."

"Well you defiantly gave me a taste of what I'll be getting in a few months." Nana nodded not really paying attention. After a few moments it sunk in. She turned her eyes to the wild haired young woman next to her.

"Rose…….no…" Her face cracking into a smile.

"Yeah in seven months I'll have myself a little baby."

"Senri?" Rose nodded.

"Oh Rose I would hug you but Molly….."

"No I understand…."

"Have you told him?" Rose shook her head quietly. Nana giggled.

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later. I remember telling Husky when I was having little Marien he fainted on the spot. When he woke up he hugged me, kissed me and spun me around so many times!" Nana giggled like a school girl.

"Sorry to well, take the attention away from your big day."

"No no! This is my third after all…..Damn bastard…."

"What?"

"Well…. Birth isn't exactly pleasant, and that bastard decided to get me pregnant again. That man wants so many kids and I have to birth them."

"So…….. Was he good?" Nana flushed red.

"Huh?"

"Was Husky good in, you know?"

"He was." Nana whispered face flushed. Then a devilish smirk spread across her face.

"What about Senri? How did you two manage, I mean being with Cooro and Teresa all the time. How was it?" It was Rose's turn to get flustered.

"Oh God, he was so amazing…… We always used to go off to the woods and kiss but once we took it further, it was wonderful….." Rose's face was flushed thoroughly. The two wives giggled girlishly.

"Mama! Mama!" A pair of pretty voices chorused. It was her daughters, Marien and Meho.

"Is it a girl or a boy!?"

"A girl, meet your sister Molly." The girls squealed and fought for the chance to see their little sister. Senri and Cooro with Teresa came onto the scene. Teresa hesitantly approached waiting for Nana to tell her to leave. Nana did no such thing.

"Senri can I talk to you for a second?" Senri turned to Rose and nodded. They walked to a secluded area. Rose sighed deeply and turned to him.

"I was going to wait longer to tell you but…. Nana having her baby got me thinking about our future. Senri, I'm having a baby." Senri stared at her silently, he pointed to himself and she nodded. She turned away and blinked waiting for some kind of response. What she got was a loud thump she turned to see Senri passed out on the ground.

"Nana was right men do faint." He woke up a few minutes later with his head cushioned on Rose's lap. He stared at her and stroked her tanned face. Then he took his hand placed it on her belly.

"Protect."

"Of course, we'll protect it together."

While this touching moment was occurring; Husky awoke in a room of some kind. He was chained to a bed and his normal clothes were replaced with medical garbs. He tugged at his chains and a researcher came in with a clipboard. He stared at him then wrote something and left. Husky glared after him. Another researcher came in and smirked.

"Good morning Myrrha." He said nothing in return.

"Are you feeling more talkative now?" Husky didn't reply.

"Well it seems your little family got away. Hope you're pleased with yourself." He Smirked.

"I am."

"Well not for long. We have a pair of old friends of yours who are just ready to burst with the excitement of seeing you again." He opened the door and a pair of women in short dresses came in. He couldn't remember them. The taller if the two had shorter hair and golden eyes, she had wolf ears sticking out of the sides of her head a tails fluttering bout her tanned thighs, green glass beads were woven into her messy brown mane of hair.

Then second girl was much softer looking although a harsh expression graced her features. Her hair was lighter shade of brunette that was long and straight. Her grey eyes pierced his. She moved toward him slowly her grey eyes fixed on him. The front parts if her hair each had a shell on it. She approached him and touched his face.

"You're beautiful as ever Divinity." He whipped away.

"Sorry, I'm married."

"Now Silver that makes no difference." Said the taller girl. She was too close for comfort.

"Who are you?"

"Aw that's mean Divinity."

"So mean? Don't you remember I'm Windai and she's Natasha?" He shook his head.

"Sorry, amnesiac." The pair met eyes and they smirked.

"Well then we'll just have to remind him." Windai whispered capturing his lips. He started thrashing only to be held down by Windai. Natasha swept over him, hiking up her skirt. He noticed Windai subtlety sliding her skirt up over her thighs. The researcher left.

"No, no, no Silver. You don't want to make this difficult."

"Don't worry Divinity; we'll make you feel good."

"Stop it get off me!'

"We want to bear your children, what's so wrong with that?" Windai asked cocking her head. Natasha ignored her comment and made contact with his lips.

"You don't want to do this!" He attempted shoving the girl off. Natasha looked actually interested.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"It will make you feel dirty and used, you won't be able to look yourself in the mirror. You'll feel like a tool, the researchers are using you." Windai threw her head back and laughed.

"I had sex with you when you were eight, I don't think this will make me sink any lower. I want pretty children and you can provide them for me. The interests of the researchers and Natasha's just happen to be able to work with mine. If anything you're the tool."

"I have admired Kaito beauty, so refined and ethereal, your beauty is like that of precious stone. I am a beauty of the meadows and fields; Windai is one of wild beauty. We both want our offspring to carry your beauty." Natasha whispered.

"Please Silver make love to us." Whispered Windai.

"Pretend we're your wife if you must." Natasha whispered soothingly covering his eyes. After that he remembered nothing.

"I want Daddy!" Screamed Marien. She only called him daddy when she was distraught same with her sister.

"Daddy can't be with you right now sweetie."

"But Mama, Daddy's always there when I need him." Marien was generally a hot-tempered child but she wasn't one to throw tantrums, she did as all children do, just not as often.

"I miss him too sweetie." It was their first night in the woods so naturally the little ones would be scared. Meho had already curled up in a ball clutching her mother's skirt while Marien continued to cry. Out of the corner of her eye Nana saw Teresa approaching.

"Um, if you need someone to take care of Molly I'd be happy to help." Nana withdrew.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"I love Husky. We both know that and he should be happy. His daughters make him happy and you won't be able to care for them if you're tired from your newborn."

"Rose and the others can help me."

"Do you really not trust me that much?"

"You have every intention to steal my husband. You want to corrupt my children's mind to like you better." She raised an eyebrow.

"Contrary to popular belief I'm not stupid. I would never try to do that. I just seemed stupid when I was learning to speak, not to mention falling in love turns you into a complete moron. You should know."

"Hey!"

"I'm not the one who went running around the Asta slums after dark." Teresa stated raising her hands in defense. Nana was quiet, she did have a point.

"I'm not saying I'm exactly smart. I mean I can't read or write and if I'm correct neither can you." Nana paused considering her answer.

"No I can't, Husky has been trying to teach me with the girls but I'm just too old. Those two can already speak three languages and read in them too. I'm just their illiterate mother."

"Figures he's nice enough to teach you." Teresa scoffed.

"Jealous?" Nana teased.

"Of course, I do love him." Teresa replied seriously. She looked wistfully at Molly.

"I'll never love anyone else, so I probably will never have a child of my own."

"Teresa….."

"May I hold her, just once?" Nana nodded handing the sleeping baby to Teresa. Teresa held her with such delicacy it surprised her. Teresa had changed in the past nine years she was mature woman. Still intent upon taking her husband of course but changed none the less. Rose and Senri were lovers who were going to have a baby soon, Cooro and Pinion had been the only ones who hadn't changed.

"I want a baby so badly, his baby." Teresa was quiet again for awhile Nana sat there humming to her little ones.

"Nana?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be possible for you to lend me your husband?" Nana shot her a confused look.

"For what?" Teresa looked at Molly for a few moments.

"To get me pregnant." If it hadn't been for her two daughters sleeping by her side she would have screamed incredible number of profanities.

"Who do you think you are, asking me to give my husband to you?"

"Just a few nights until I'm pregnant." Nana actually laughed she maneuvered away from the children.

"I think we need to have another little talk." Nana took Molly and walked over to Rose. She whispered something to her and Rose took the baby. Nana grabbed Teresa by the wrist and led her away. Once they were alone Nana turned to face her.

"Teresa in the last 3 days all of you show up, my husband is abducted, and I had a baby." She took a deep breath.

"And yet despite this utter chaos you insist on making my life a living hell. No I will not tell my husband to lay with you. I don't care if you want to get pregnant. If you want to do that find a man in a tavern or something. You've got good looks shouldn't be too hard."

"But-"

"No, leave him alone. Please Teresa just leave us alone."

Windai and Natasha exited Husky's room stretching tired muscles. Their hair was mussed and their clothes rumpled. Sure signs that the mating process had been successful, the only question now was if the girls had conceived. Windai twitched her ears and wagged her tail. Natasha attempted to smooth her brown hair.

"Ah that felt so nice." Windai cooed. Natasha nodded in agreement.

"Hey draw each of us a bath." Windai demanded. The assistant was about to protest when the researcher shook his head.

"Of course." The pair walked to their respective rooms.

"She treats us like servants."

"Calm down David. Remember she's dangerous. The only reason we're all still alive right now is because of her current whim. We need to stay in her favor."

"What about that Natasha girl?"

"Windai likes her." The researcher was quiet again then turned to go into the room. David followed closely. He froze when upon the sight he saw in the room. The young man was sitting on the bed wrapping himself in the bed sheets. His eyes held a haunted stare. He was sitting up with the sheets pulled over his head. He didn't move at all. David poked him but he was not met with any form of response.

"Is he okay?"

"Probably not." The researcher answered casually.

"Huh, what's wrong with him?"

"He's very sensitive to intimacy, according to our records he was molested twice as a child, the first time being a victim of Windai."

"Huh? How old was he?"

"Eight or so why?"

"Eight?!"

"I thought I made it clear, Windai doesn't think like us. There's only one way she thinks, what she wants and how to get it. That's the way her mind works." He walked to the frozen boy and gave him a good shove. He fell from the bed with a small whimper. He started to sit up; his pretty blue eyes scanned his assaulter. Both David and the Researcher froze. The only one who had a good look at the man as the head researcher James. Both men were caught off guard by the younger man's beauty; both had heard he was quite attractive, although he was clearly male he showed many feminine features. His silver hair tumbled into his eyes. They didn't know he was of Kaito decent, they had read he was a prince but never had they seen a man or woman with the same ethereal beauty as him.

"You're Myrrha right, or do you prefer Husky?" The young man didn't answer, just stared.

"We have to call you something so we'll call you Husky. That's what your wife calls you." He still didn't answer.

"Your wife, the blond girl I wouldn't mind having as my wife." He scrunched his face.

"Man he's really out of it." He stated.

"The only thing I think he'll respond to is a visit from his wife herself." the researcher said simply.

"He's really pretty…" David said absentmindedly. Without realizing it he reached to touch that pretty silver hair.

"He has a twin doesn't-Arggh!" He hollered. His hand had just brushed his hair when the boy's eyes widened and snapped his wrist and paranoid self-defense.

"He broke my f****ing wrist!" David snarled.

"He can't help it; he's really sensitive to being touched right now. You gotta leave him alone."

"You could have told me that beforehand."

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to try to touch him." The researcher scoffed. He put a bundle of fresh clothing on the bedside.

"Here's some clothes for you." He told the silver prince. He still didn't more, he still didn't respond.

His eyes held a shadow of death.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: It is done! It took me forever and those of you who are still reading this I am grateful for your patience. I have a lot of stuff going on in my life at the moment so I've been writing for this whenever I can. Teresa continues to dig her own grave with the fans and Windai and Natasha finally make their entrance. Yeah, Windai's always been a bit of a nutcase becoming an awakened plus anima just enhanced it and the lost and feeling of betrayal drove Natasha to a similar state but she is not awakened. Basically they're both crazy. Windai was abused a lot in her childhood by her numerous cruel masters so she was barely sane to begin with and the change into an awakened just snapped the thin thread of her sanity. Oh and for those of you who didn't catch it, last chapter Husky was lying about them leaving the day before. He wanted them to think they were far away by then.

Reviews:

Grace Raven: Ah my dear friend they want to research them they really don't find whole families of plus anima, most lose their anima once they're adults.

SasuXSakufan: My personal theory, Nana got too stressed and it triggered the labor.

XSaphireXRosesXFan: It must stink giving birth without your husband. And their little ones are quite cute I have to say.


	4. Finding Sanity

Disclaimer: Don't own plus anima, deal.

-

-

Lady Jane Grey was a woman of status, a widow yes but more than capable of handling her four children and the family finances. She was a wise woman who had nothing that she desired. Everything was stable ad her children were growing into fine individuals. However she had often wondered if she should have taken in that group of travelers. They were a pitiful group, three men none of whom could read or write, a mother of three one being a newborn, a Saliand immigrant and pregnant artist. How could she not take pity on them? She turned to her new personal maid.

"Nana, send for some tea."

"Yes Ma'am."

It had been two months since Nana had been separated from her husband. They had managed to find work at a Noble woman's house. Nana and Teresa worked as maids while Senri, Cooro and Pinion did the physical work. Rose stayed in the servant's quarters and looked after the children. It was a tough life but a good one. Nana had worked her way to personal maid in order to provide for her three children.

"Bertha, The Lady wants some tea."

"Right on it Miss Alba."

"Mrs. Alba."

"Right you're married." She waited for the tea to be done she looked out the window.

'Husky where are you?' It was pointless to look for him they didn't even know where he had been taken, not to mention it would be dangerous for Rose's baby and her own children or even go near such a place. Besides her husband would never forgive her if she put herself in harm's way.

"Miss Alba the tea is ready."

"Mrs. Alba."

Lady Cecilia was a daughter of Sailand, a princess of a wealthy region. She was an educated girl and set up to be a queen in the next harem. Like other princesses she was a beauty with her almond shaped brown eyes and thick black curls. She had lost any desire to become a part of the harem after her dear Prince Myrrha had vanished. Now she worked as a diplomat between the countries.

"Lady Cecilia." Her servant ventured.

"There are men here to see you." She flipped her black curls.

"Let them in." Researchers entered the room.

"My Lady we need you to come with us."

"How rude you demand anything of Noblewoman." Cecilia glared at her.

"Silence Tasha."

"Forgive my servant she is fiercely loyal. I will come."

"Thank you My Lady." She rode in their carriage for a long time. They arrived at a large white building.

"Where are we?"

"The plus anima research faculty."

"Why did you take me here?"

"You will soon see." She was walked through the white halls, she didn't even need to hold up her skirt the floors were so clean. They walked her to a room and opened the door.

"It's not locked?"

"You'll see why." They opened the door and sitting in a chair was young man. He did not even notice their arrival. Cecilia gasped, it was Myrrha. She hiked up her red skirts and hurried to his side. She had indeed heard rumors he was alive but never and there been proof.

"Myrrha!"

"It's no use he won't respond."

"What did you do to him?!"

"He had him procreate with a pair of females we have here."

"Are you nuts he's not an animal to be bred, he's a human!"

"Not anymore."

"What do you oh my god what did you do to him!"

"We didn't do anything he became a plus anima on his own." Cecilia glared at them.

"You just messed with the wrong country. Myrrha come on!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his feet. He met eyes with her for the first time.

"Cecilia?" She smiled.

"Good you remember me." She turned to the researchers.

"Get me any of the possessions he had on his person." The researchers scuffled out and she watched as they came back with a basket of objects. She shifted through them. There was a pocket watch and wallet. There was a photograph of a family. She wanted to scrutinize him over it but decided against it. She led him but and back into the carriage and rode off.

"Was that wise sir?"

"How do you mean?"

"She'll have Sailand on horrible terms with Astaria. They'll start a war."

"Exactly."

Cecilia was living in a pleasant townhouse in Astar. She lived there with numerous servants and now she would make it home to her beloved Myrrha. They arrived and he barely moved. He had numbers tattooed on his upper arm, of all the insults, treating a crown prince like a science experiment. Never again, she would protect him and coax him back to his usual self. She would save him something everyone had failed to do. Elda crossed her mind, she had been told that during her time in Astaria she had been firmly rejected by Myrrha. Cecilia was confident she would not. But this was not a time to be selfish; she had to be there for the sake of her beloved.

"Welcome to my home Myrrha." He didn't respond she gently led him to his room. She had a maid lay out a change of clothes and told him to change. She came back later to find him sitting quietly changed into clean clothes.

"Myrrha…."

"Where's my wife?"

"Your….wife?"

"My wife Nana." Cecilia pulled out the photo.

"Is this her?" He nodded slowly.

"Are those girls your children?" He nodded again.

"Marien and Meho. A third child should have been born by now." Despite this new information she was happy he was beginning to talk again. Tasha came in.

"Lady Cecilia, shouldn't you get ready for the party?" Cecilia shook her head.

"I'm not going I'm staying with Myrrha."

"But My Lady-"

"I'm staying here." Tasha relented.

"If that is what you wish."

"I'll be with you Myrrha, I promise to be there until you stop hurting." She whispered stroking his face.

Lady Grey stood in the ballroom with her attendant maid Nana standing next to her. She surveyed the room for her friend. Her gown was a deep violet with sapphires strung about her throat. It was party season so she was often at parties. She gestured the host to her.

"Where is Lady Cecilia?"

"Something came up with a close friend of hers. She won't make it today."

"That's a shame; I wanted you to meet her Nana."

"What's Lady Cecilia like?"

"She's a Noble of Sailand."

"Sailand?"

"Yes, she's supposed to be a bride for the next King. She seemed to be quite infatuated with him even as children." She was one of Husky's fiancés.

"What's she doing in Astaria? I've heard that we've been on bad terms with her country ever since the King kidnapped those princesses."

"That's why she's here; she's working as a diplomat. Although women are seen as property in Sailand they do respect women greatly and educate them. Women like Cecilia are valuable additions and go for high prices for marriage. To them women represent unity and life." She smiled fondly.

"What sort of person is she?"

"She's very proud and very aggressive at times, but she is very kind and doesn't easily trust. She almost acts like a man at times; she's hardly a stereotypical woman." She laughed.

"That's why we're friends." She looked around and sighed.

"Well there's no reason to stay let's go home.

"Yes My Lady."

Cecilia awoke in Myrrha's bed. He was curled under layers of blankets, unmoving like a corpse. Cecilia sat up and her fingers through her thick curls. Tasha walked in and gasped. Cecilia had forgotten her clothes were in a state of disarray and her curls flattened from sleep. Myrrha was out cold. It was natural for Tasha to assume things. She shrieked causing Myrrha to awaken and sit up rigidly. His silver hair was messy. He put his hands on his ears and cringed, his eyes were wide and surveying her. Cecilia held him until his choked yelps calmed.

"It's okay Myrrha, I'm right here."

"Cici……"

"That's right I'll never let anyone hurt you." She hugged his frozen form.

"I have to go get changed." She left with Tasha and approached her room. She rummaged through her wardrobe until she found the desired garment.

"My Lady, you are to wear that?"

"It's the dress of my homeland; he'll feel more comfortable if I'm wearing it." She stated pulling it out. The outfit consisted of a belly shirt and light pants. She pulled them on while Tasha started wrapping the lavender gauze embroidered with flowers around her legs and hips over her shoulder and draped over her head. Tasha handed her favorite earrings and her bangles. She walked back into the room and Husky still sat frozen on the bed. He jolted when she touched him. He looked at her slowly, recognizing her clothing.

"_Cecilia, Princess Cecilia." _He was speaking Sailand tongue.

"_Cici to you my Prince." _She replied in the same tongue.

"_Why can't I see her?"_

"_Who my Lord?"_

"_My wife, where is she, I need her."_

"_Prince…."_

"_My daughters where are they Cici? They need me."_

"_I'll find them, I promise."_

"My Lady?"

"What Tasha?" Tasha was terrified by her lady's expression.

"Lady Grey is requesting your presence at her country home tomorrow." Cecilia grumbled but relented.

"I'll go, I'll go."

Lady Grey awaited her friend outside her home. She was sitting on the front porch with Nana standing nearby. The carriage pulled up and Lady Grey hopped to her feet in excitement. Nana went inside to see all the preparations were ready. The carriage stopped and Cecilia disembarked Lady Grey hurried to greet her friend. They hugged gently as friends did.

"Come, come Cecilia, my maids have prepared a tea party in the upstairs parlor." They started walking along the stairs when Cecilia heard crying. A tanned redhead was carrying a blond baby begging it to silence its cries. Cecilia noticed she was pregnant.

"Who's that?"

"That's Rose, she's a part of a group that I hired, she's pregnant and taking care of her friend's baby, Molly."

"Oh, does her friend's husband works here?"

"I don't know where he is, every time I ask her she dodges the question."

"That's odd." She walked into the parlor and sat themselves down. A maid was called to bring in the tea.

"Ah, Nana, I'd like you to meet my good friend Lady Cecelia." Jane spoke holding a hand to Cecelia. Nana turned to see her. She couldn't help but stare. She was a Lady of Sailand, her almond shaped dark eyes and thick black curls. The heart wrenching thought that she was to be a bride of husband crept into her mind. What she couldn't figure out was why this Noblewoman was staring at her like that.

Cecelia couldn't believe it. This woman was undoubtedly Myrrha's wife, Nana. A part of her wanted to hug her and tell her she knew where her husband was. A more jealous part of her wanted to make sure they never saw each other again. Just as she was about to say something when the door burst opened and a pair of girls tumbled in accompanied by the boys Cecelia recognized as Jane's sons.

"Marien, Meho, what are you two doing?!"

"Sorry Mama, we heard the guest was a Sailander like Father." said the older one with platinum-blond hair.

"Yeah, we've never seen a Sailander but Father, we wanted to know what they look like cause Father says he doesn't' look like a Sailander."

"That's right your father was Kaito, sorry to disappoint you girls but I don't look like a Sailander either. My ancestors are western nobility." Nana stared. Cecelia gave her expression a once over.

"Can I help you?"

"I never said my Husband was of Kaito blood."

"Huh?"

"I never said that."

'Crap.' She hissed mentally.

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: It finally be done! Sorry this took so long to write, I got the flu which basically put me out of commission to do anything for a week and then spent another week trying to catch up on all my missed work which was just delightful. Anyway enough about my pathetic personal life, Cecelia is defiantly introduced. I love Cecelia's character; she is another wife-to-be of Husky but takes a more Nirvana-like approach on getting her way. She loves Husky as much Elda or Nana, maybe Teresa but she sees no problem on sharing him, raised to be a harem wife from birth. On a side note there are like twenty freakin' spellings for Cecilia!

Time for Reviews!

Grace Raven: Just the reaction I was hoping for.

SasuXSakuFan: Yes he certainly is.

xSapphirexRosexFanx: I think this chapter answers your question. And yes Husky has a soft spot for his girls.

NotSoNormal1423: Pity part for Husky, I torture him so badly and basically destroy his sanity.

Full Destiny: Your complements are very kind and I hope you keep reading. BTW if any readers here are better in Portuguese than English encourage her translations.


	5. Puzzle Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own plus anima-dies-

"Uh well, your daughter has silver hair so I assumed Kaito naturally!" She chirped, what she said made sense but Nana remained suspicious. She chatted pleasantly with Jean for awhile; Nana however never took her gaze from the curly black haired woman. She rocked mindlessly while the two noble women conversed. Nana examined Cecilia, she was a true Noble woman of Sailand, and she herself was a commoner. This was the sort of woman Husky should have been marrying. She shook her head of such thought, Husky loved her, and status had nothing to do with it.

In a few hours Cecilia bid them farewell and returned to her home. She told them her friend was awaiting her return. Nana waved good bye, her girls were peering out the door at the mysterious visitor who knew their heritage.

Cecilia felt guilt fill her bosom. She was proud to say that she was raised to be a harem bride. As such she was raised with the full understanding that she would have to share her husband. Despite the knowledge that she should be reuniting Nana with Myrrha, a more feral part of her wanted to keep him for herself. She dozed off back into her childhood.

_She wandered through the harem holding her Mother's hand. They were visiting her aunt and cousin. She watched all the women move about the gardens. Cecilia wondered what the king could possibly want with so many women. Then something glinted catching hr eye. She wandered away from her mother following the silver glint. She soon found the source of the silver light from behind the bushes._

_She will never forget what she saw._

_She saw a child around her own age. He was the singularly most beautiful person she had ever seen. The world seemed you freeze as their gazes met. His eyes were the most beautiful blue she had ever seen. His skin was white and flawless like porcelain. His features were delicate and ethereal. His hair drew her gaze the most; it was a pretty silver, shining like the moon. She would not forget that face for as long as she lived._

"_Hey, you're new." He stated simply._

"_Ah, my name is Lady Cecilia Kukuya Your Majesty!" She shouted unintentionally._

"_Prince Myrrha, the son of Queen Marien of Okantu."_

"_It's an honor to meet you Your Majesty!" She curtseyed deeply. Myrrha rolled his eyes._

"_I don't need all that formality. Just call me Myrrha." Cecilia rolled the name over her tongue, she liked it._

"_Myrrha! Where are you!?" A beautiful voice, as lovely as Myrrha's called._

"_Do you want to meet my sisters Cici?" She nodded and he walked to where they were. She rolled her new nickname around her mouth. Cici, she liked it. No one in her family showed her affection. She was an obligation to her mother, a bother to her brother and merely a tool to bring up family status for her father. None of them gave her any nickname she would want. She followed the boy into another clearing. There were two girls there, one who looked exactly like Myrrha, and a taller one, probably another Princess. This taller girl had red hair and eyes as green as the leaves. They smiled and accepted her into their game. It was the most fun she had ever had in her life. Eventually her mother pulled her away to go home. Myrrha promised they would see each other again no matter what._

"Lady Cecilia, we're here." She awoke; she was back at her Astar townhouse. She exited the carriage and retreated into her home. She climbed the stair to her room and began to undress. She thought of Nana, her beloved's first wife. A part of her knew it was wrong to keep them from each other but another part wanted to have Myrrha to herself just a bit longer. She had stripped to her underskirt and her corset when Myrrha walked in. He regarded her with nothing.

"Forgive me." He whispered, his eyes were so dead.

"Worry not My Lord; you have seen me in far less in my traditional wear." She pulled a robe over her shoulders and sat on the bed. She patted the spot next to her beckoning him. He slowly walked to her side and sat down. He tugged lightly at her robe, something he had done as a child when he was nervous, or anxious. She rested her head on his shoulder and he did not object the motion. She took in his sea water scent and sighed. How she wished he was hers but he belonged to another, to Nana.

"Myrrha, would you do something for me?" She felt him tense.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry its nothing bad." She laughed.

"I'd like you to go to a masquerade with me, please?" He stared at her for a long moment.

"What will I go as?" She squealed and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you thank you!" He tensed up and she let go.

"You'll be going as the Ocean God Nephritus of Kaito. I'll be the first desert queen Francuya." He rested his head on hers. He sighed loudly and closed his lovely eyes.

"Sorry about hugging you, I know you must be sensitive to it."

"I just need to get used to it again." He mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shook his head.

"Can you at east tell me who hurt you. So I can see they suffer for it?" He paused for a long moment.

"The wolf girl and the fish girl." He whispered.

"Plus anima?" He nodded.

"I didn't remember her at first, the wolf girl, when she was biting me, I remembered her. She hurt me like that before."

"What was her name?" He shook his head and pushed his face into her curls.

"Alright, the party's tomorrow night. Your costume will be ready by then." She pecked his cheek and pushed out of the room with a giggle. He stood outside the room motionless for a whole until Tasha approached him.

"Do you need something Sir?" He stared at her blankly.

"Sir, I'm very busy, do you need me to guide you back to your room." He said nothing and walked away slowly. Tasha stared after him.

'Weirdo.'

"It was so odd Rose; she immediately knew the kaito blood in the girls. She did so without batting an eyelash. I know she's nobility, but even so, she acted as if she knew their father."

"She said she was from Sailand, there are a couple of settlements there and maybe she lived near one."

"Maybe, but I can't shake the feeling she knows something about Husky."

"Nana, she would never guess that you were married to him, he's the long lost Prince after all. She would probably figure he would never take a commoner woman as his wife much less have children with her. He supposed to be beyond that."

"I suppose."

"Cheer up Nana, Husky's tough he'd go through fir to be with you. He really loves you."

"What if she did know him, I mean Mistress said she's supposed to be harem wife someday, so she might know him."

"What good will it do?"

"She would have power wouldn't she; she could demand that they would free him!"

"Nana calm down. You're going to wake the children." She whispered turning her sight on the sleeping girls. Teresa came in, she glanced at Nana coldly.

"Idiot."

"What?"

"That woman was Lady Cecilia, and you let her get away."

"What're you talking about?"

"My Gods, I speak with a heavy accent and a bit slow of comprehension but I know more about the going ons than you. Lady Cecilia recently just reunited with 'old friend' of her hers. Her fiancé, she rescued him from a lab and he's currently staying in her home. How could you not know this? Myrrha's with her."

"What, he's safe?"

"If that person with his ladyship is him." Teresa continued.

"When are we seeing her next?"

"Lady Grey is going to that masquerade tomorrow, and rumor has it that Cecelia is taking him as her escort. All you have to do is get into that party, if you do then you could meet him again!"

"I don't know……"

"Do you want your husband back or not?" Nana nodded.

"I'll do it."

Meanwhile in Sailand princess Meho was distraught. Her mother stayed at her side horribly worried. The royalty that were once children were now adults, many of the Princesses had been married off already, Nirvana and Meho were among those that weren't. Prince Gabrielle was currently in running for king and would take the position in the vent that Myrrha did not return.

"Mother something terrible has happened to him I know it!"

"Calm down my dear daughter."

"I cannot Mother! For so long I felt his happiness in my own breast but it's replaced by an eerie sense of nothingness and pain. Mother, something must have happened. I would know." I was true, never in any recorded history have there been surviving memoria twins. The bond they shared was beyond normal comprehension. The only other case of such a thing, the older twin had died only days after birth.

"Meho…." Her mother whispered.

"Mother I fear for him. What is happening to my dear brother?"

"Calm yourself my dear."

"How can I, how can you when our dear Myrrha could be hurting somewhere?"

"I am worried too my dear, but worrying does nothing. We will see him again, I swear my dear."

"But when Mother?"

"When the time is right."

"You called Mistress?" nana whispered entering her lady's presence.

"Yes Nana, you see Cecilia has found herself an escort and I find myself without a companion. I was hoping you might being my companion."

"What?" This was almost too easy.

"Yes, you are a rather refined young lady, and you would be a fine companion at the masquerade. I have a dress prepared for you."

"Of course My Lady I would be happy to!"

"Good to hear."

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: My heavenly spirits, it's done. I'm s sorry for the delay, but I've had a cruddy couple of months, including nearly flunking my honors bio class, troubles with my honors math, interactions with my ditzy bio teacher and positively uncaring guidance counselor, not to mention my finals. Long story short, it's been a heck of a year and I have to start looking at collages soon as well as working on my novel, so I've been having a lot on my mind. I'm so sorry for this delay ad I hope you forgive me and enjoy the chapter. So the meeting of Husky and Nana has been set up so tune in to see what happens next. That is all –dies-

-

-

-

Reviews:

XSaphirexRosesxFanx: I updated, I dedicate this chapter to you my only reviewer!

P.S. Seriously one review, SasuXSakuFan, Grace Raven, Twiliden? You guys die? Please encourage me, I needs it to write!


	6. Beloved

Disclaimer: I dun own it ppls!

-

-

Nana stood in a beautiful green ball gown with crystals embroidered in the fabric. A pair of gossamer wing decorated her back and a small crown of wildflowers lay atop her loose golden locks. She had a small green mask covering the upper half of her face, the same green and crystals as the gown. She was dressed as a fairy queen for the masquerade ball. She felt wildly uncomfortable amongst the wealthy and blue-blooded. As the wife of a prince she knew she should be immune to such pressures, in a way she outranked everyone here. She fidgeted at the side of her Mistress.

"Nana, there's no need to be afraid, why don't you get something to drink." She nodded and walked over to a waiter and took a glass of champagne. He jolted at the strong slightly burning taste. She looked around examining her surroundings. The men and women seemed to exist in realm of gold. The entire ball room seemed to be aglow. She felt in a different world. She had only lived in world of struggles and at most candlelit dance in the town hall. The extremity of this party, one that was common to the guests, was unbelievably extravagant.

She turned to see her mistress and froze. There were two people speaking with her. The woman she knew was Cecilia was dressed in some kind of bikini, bra and floor length loin cloth both f purple fabric and gems on the fabric. A mask graced her face and hid it from the world. Her black curls trademarked her.

The man next o her was what caught her attention. It was Myrrha, s was sure it was her husband. His silver hair shined like a beacon in the night. He was dressed in a loose white shirt, tan pants with black boots. A large conch shell was tied to his shoulder and attached to a deep blue cape. A crystal decorated mask. She felt her heart quicken, he looked like a god of the sea.

To her annoyance, he took Cecilia's hand and led her to the dance floor. He danced so well, she had forgotten in those years of fast pace jigs, that he could waltz. He moved fluidly like the ocean itself, flowing in and out. Cecilia matched his steps flawlessly. She wanted to weep; Cecilia was a much better social match for him. A prince marrying a princess. She was a farm girl, not a princess, but he had always told her she worth more than any princess.

She watched them dance awhile then Cecilia walked away to get a drink. He noticed her and she swore her heart flew to her throat. He approached her and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" She grew flustered but forced herself to compose.

"Of course." they danced in silence for heavens know how long but she was in heaven. She danced close to him, she was comforted. She thought of their life together up until now, their Inn, their three healthy, beautiful daughters, their friends. It was like a dream to her.

But the way he stared at her, it was as if he didn't know her. His eyes were empty, almost dead. She wanted to shake him, rip off her mask, something to get a reaction out of him. But no, nothing, he didn't even seem to recognize her. He seemed to sense her unease and stopped.

"I apologize; I wished to dance with you because you resemble my wife."

"Your wife?" 'It's me idiot.'

"Yes, I've been separated from her by extenuating circumstances. I miss her dearly and though if I danced with you for even a moment I could pretend you were her."

"You must love her a lot."

"I married below my station; I would have to love her to marry her." He touched her face quietly.

"Forgive me that was forward, I've been through a lot and I really need my wife." there was a loud crash.

"I must go; my escort seems to have forgotten she can't hold her liquor." He gestured to Cecilia who was dancing crazily, obviously drunk. He sighed.

"Goodbye My Lady." He bowed lightly. She watched as he walked over to Cecilia and talked to her for a bit. She laughed and threw her arms around him. He pried her off and spoke to her sternly. She just giggled. He left with her, much to Nana's dislike. Her mistress came up behind her.

"Nana, that man, he looked like your daughter Meho."

"That's because he's a kaito like Meho's father is."

"I see. Well the life of the party just left."

"Yeah, she's exciting." Husky better not cheat on her or there'd be hell to pay.

Husky managed with difficulty to get Cecilia home. The servants merely shook their heads at Cecilia's display of drunkenness. He managed to throw her on her bed. She laughed wildly and threw back her head among the pillows. She eyed him, her eyes roving his body.

"Myrrha, come over here. I'm so very cold."

"You're drunk; you don't know what you're saying." He bent over her while saying this, fatal mistake. She grabbed him and pulled him on top of her. His eyes widened and he struggled to pull away from her grasp.

"Love me Myrrha!" She giggled.

"Stop it." He told her firmly.

"Why are you so cruel, all I want out of life is to be loved by you!"

"You're a great woman Cecilia; you can get so much more out of life than being loved by me."

"But I don't want anything else, I love you, I have since I first saw you in the garden." The way she said it made him knew she was speaking the truth. He swore in his mind, it was another case of Elda. A woman who loved him no matter what despite his love for someone else.

"I'm married, don't you understand?"

"I can share." She told him pouting.

"I only want my wife, not you." She smiled bitterly.

"So cruel Myrrha, so kind yet so cruel." She reached out to him the hand flopped. He panicked until he noticed she just passed out from alcohol.

Cecilia awoke in her bed the next morning alone. She couldn't remember that previous. He first thoughts were those of panic. Did she sleep with Myrrha? He wasn't anywhere to be found and she was still dressed in clothes so she imagined she hadn't. Tasha burst into the room at hearing her stir.

"My Lady, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Tasha."

"That man was alone with you when your judgment was companied."

"He will never bed me."

"What?" She laughed bitterly.

"He loves his wife more than he'll ever love me." She turned to Tasha.

"I think it's time I returned him to his family." Tasha stared in confusion.

"He has a family?"

"A wife and three daughters. All of them are beautiful." She said quietly.

"That despicable cheater!"

"No, he'd not, by Sailand standards, as his arranged wife he has every right to sleep with me while having other woman. We were raised to be harem people. I, a wife and he my husband. He's so good I feel awful just being near him, wanting him.

"Where are we going?" Myrrha asked her.

"It's a surprise silly; otherwise you wouldn't be wearing that blindfold."

"I suppose, I just wish I knew where we were going. Am I going to like the surprise?"

"I pretty sure you will."

"That little bitch!" Nana hissed while she gathered the sheets with Teresa's help.

"How dare she come on to my husband? I don't care if she was so plastered drink that she would think a local blind man was Husky. She will stay away from my husband."

"You tell her off Nana." Teresa said in her bored tone.

"I'm going to wring her skinny neck!"

"Yup."

"I'm gonna-"

"Nana enough already, god." Teresa quipped folding the sheets.

"She'll get what's coming to her, I promise."

"Yeah she better."

"Nana?"

"Yes Mistress?"

"Get into something nice I have a surprise for you." Nana stared at her baffled. They had her dressed and blindfolded and led outside.

"Okay now!" her blindfold was ripped off. She was greeted by the sight of silver hair and blue eyes. Husky.

"Husky!" She shrieked and threw herself in his arms. His arm closed her in its warm embrace. She felt safe and happy.

"Nana…." He managed to choke out.

"Nana……"

"Daddy! Daddy!" He heard two little girls yell. Marien and Meho came running at him

"Ah, my little girls!" He whispered embracing them as well. That moment he noticed Nana's flat belly. He gazed up at her thousands of emotions flying through his eyes.

"Where……"

"A little girl, her name is Molly." Rose came out holding the baby. She handed Molly to her father.

"Your baby girl." Husky took her and his eyes sparkled with awe.

"She's beautiful, she looks just like you."

"She's a bat plus anima."

"Hi there, I'm your daddy." Molly giggled and reached up a hand. Husky smiled serenely and started to rock her gently.

"Husky how did you escape from that place?"

"Easy, Cecilia helped."

"Cecilia?" Nana asked slowly.

""She rescued me from the faculty that was holding me prisoner." Nana felt gratitude swell in her chest, hatred forgotten.

Nana, as expected quit her job as a maid and stated she was going to an open another Inn with her husband. The Mistress allowed them to spend a night in her home to prepare for their journey to the city. Husky was shocked by Rose's sudden state of expectant motherhood. Nana took Cecilia aside to discuss some things with her during the festivities.

"Hello Lady Cecilia."

"Nana, please call me Cici."

"Cici, say I ask how long Husky was in your care before he was returned?"

"I know you're going to hate me no matter what I say. He came into my care shortly before our first meeting."

"Why, you clearly knew who I was."

"I was selfish. For once in my life I wanted to be a selfish. I love Myrrha, and I know that I would never again have him entirely to myself. If he does to decide to take on his title that is rightfully his I would have to share him with a harem full of women."

"Husky's not like that."

"Whether he wants the harem or not it is a duty to produce heirs to strengthen tries with noble families. Only a part of it is for the King's pleasure. Just think, if he were King then that alone would almost cause a revolution, a plus anima becoming King."

"Cici….."

"I love him Nana, since I was very young, I became a diplomat hoping to find him someday and I did. I'll admit I tried to lie with him." Nana's expression changed and she slapped the girl across the face.

"Wait! Let me explain."

"You home-wrecking hussy! And it's Mrs. Alba to you!"

"I was drunk; I didn't know what I was saying. He made sure I was alright but never gave in to my pleas. I love him and I regret those things I said. But I have no intention of stealing him away from you." Nana listened unconvinced.

"Through his mental anguish he only ever asked for you."

"What anguish?" Cecelia stared at her unable to answer.

"What happened, what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything but save him from that circle of hell!"

"What?"

"Nan- Mrs. Alba, they were breeding him, I don't know the details. But they were breeding him like an animal; he has tattoos from being kept thee like a lab rat! God, it was the most horrible thing I've ever seen. I would have given my limbs to see him safe and never having to experience that! I can't help him, only you can, please help him, I'm begging you!" Cecilia began sobbing hysterically. Nana was quiet, something was wrong, Cecilia, she couldn't deny, had helped. Nana owed her husband's sanity.

"I can't say I forgive you, but I will not mistreat you. I should thank you for doing your best to help my husband." Nana mumbled. She left Cecilia alone and returned to her husband's side.

That night she lay in her husband's arms, she felt safe for the first time in so long. Her skin was still cooling and Husky murmured into her hair. She sat up and stared at his beautiful silver hair still glistening with sweat. She stroked his hair and saw to her horror that he flinched at even her touch.

"Husky….."

"Hmm?"

"What happened when you were in that lab?"

"I don't want t talk about it."

"Husky, why can't you even tell me?" He opened his big eyes and sat up. He cupped her face with a perfect hand.

"Nana, I love you, I don't want you to be burdened with my pain."

"I love you, that's why I want to support it with you." He was quiet for a long time.

"They bred me."

"What?"

"There were two women, brunettes, they knew me but I couldn't remember them."

"Oh."

"One was like Senri, she had green beads and a wolf plus anima but she didn't have a human form." Nana realized who it was in horror.

"Did I know her Nana?" Her eyes flit away.

"No."

"I want to go to Astar."

"Why?"

"We can't go home so let's start a new life in Astar with the girls, open another Inn."

"You do?"

"I want to raise my family in Astar, there's so much more for the girls to learn. Don't forget someday they might be princesses." She smiled.

"Yes, let's go." She whispered.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Oh, my goodness on rye toast I actually finished this, the stories' not over. There's still quite a bit. I'm sorry this took so long; I got distracted in writing a graphic novel. I'm so sorry! I really hope no one hates Cecilia too much. I have a stressful year of school ahead of me but I'll try my best! Encouragement is the only reason I finished this. Now if you'll excuse me (dies)

Reviews

Grace Raven: (laughs) Good to have you back!

xSaphirexRosesxFanx: You're welcome! I love to to torture them.

younggem: Thanks for the critique, I just avoid sex scenes. (Tackled by men in black) She said the forbidden word!

hopexescaliber: I hope the chapter answers for me!

Ivory-Miracles: (does a victory dance)

Technician Man: That's something you'll have to keep reading to find out.

Haku fan 1: All you readers thank this person; they got me off my lazy butt to finish this. I love having fans!


	7. Son of Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own plus anima.

-

-

Prince Gabrielle sat in his coach. He, his sister Nirvana, his mother Angel, his half-sister Meho, his step brother Leo and his step mother Marien were visiting Astaria on a diplomatic mission. His Father was unable to accompany them. They were currently in Astar; he was coming back from a particularly tiring council. They were trying their best to avoid war, neither side really wanted to spill blood. His family was there for merely the sake social environment. His half-brother had come with him on this venture and was clearly drained. He stared out the window and caught a glimpse of silver colored hair. He stared more intently out the window and saw a young girl walking the street. She was richly dressed and choked. It was Meho wandering around by herself. He ordered the driver to stop and leapt from the carriage. Pedestrians stared blankly as he chased the sliver haired figure and grabbed her shoulder.

"Meho!" The girl turned at his touch and he realized his mistake. Granted this girl looked almost exactly like Meho, but she was far too young to be her. She panicked in his grip.

"Marie! Help!"

"Sorry miss I-" He didn't get to finish his sentence h was wacked in the head and fell to the ground.

"What are you doing to May!" he looked up and saw another girl; she was older than the first and nit dressed as a Kaito. Her hair was white blond and fell to her hips; streaks of silver ran through it. Her eyes were a rich blue-green staring at this man intently. She put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Stay away from my sister!"

"Wait! Marie, he knew my name."

"Your name, but he called you…."

"Meho."

"Sir, how do you know my sister's name, answer wrong and I'll kick your sorry ass."

"I mistook her for my half-sister Meho. You similar from the back but she's old enough to be your mother." He stammered, something about this girl's intimidation style was eerily familiar. The older one, Marie, looked unconvinced but the younger one who had the same face and name as his half-sister seemed to want to enquire more.

"Your father is a kaito?" Kaito was now what those with silver hair were called. Kaito had become a race of seasiders surviving where ever they could It was unheard of to see them in a city. They remained the sea their ancestral home beyond sight. The kaito were a very beautiful race, to the point they were collected for the rich. Young children had been known to be kidnapped and made concubine for lords, even the King Astaria had been known to do so. Meho was undoubtedly part Kaito and so was her sister with the silver streaked hair.

"What's your father's name?"

"Why?"

"My kaito half-sister has a twin brother that has been missing for a while he's he only kaio I imagine would be here." They still looked suspicious.

"I'd like to apologize for causing you two trouble and make it up to you." The girls gave him skeptical looks.

"How do I know you're not some pervert who attacks young girls?"

"I'm smart enough to know your father is a kaito, and I told you he might be my brother." The older one glanced at her sister briefly.

"Fine but be warned, pull anything funny and I will kick your ass. My father trained me himself." She stepped past him defiantly. He followed the girl down the street, the younger one May(?) clung to her sister's arm and glanced back at him every so often. They stopped in front of beautiful Inn. The Sign called it the Mermaid's Inn. Marie opened the door only to be tackled by a small white blond blur.

"Big Sister! You promised you'd be home awhile ago." the boy whined clinging to her skirt. The little boy matched his older sister, the same white-blond silver streaked hair and green-blue eyes. He was young probably less than seven or eight years. He clung to his oldest sister like a lifeline.

"I was only gone for a little while Nikki." Marie grumbled petting his hair.

"I missed you!" Marie sighed and lifted the child into her arms." They walked into the Inn and Gabe was greeted by a pretty woman, she wasn't beautiful by any standard but she was pretty for a working class woman.

"Welcome." She stated tucking some blond hair behind her ear.

"Mama, where's Father?"

"He's in his office, why?"

"This guy thinks he knows him." Nana raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Oh really. Girls take over for me. You, come on." Gabrielle followed the blond woman down he hall into the office. She knocked on the door and poked her head inside.

"Dear, there's someone here to see you." He heard a grunt and she motioned him in.

His suspicions were right; it was his lost brother Myrrha. Myrrha didn't look up at first he was working on ……something. He scribbled something down then finally looked up. He stared for moment as of trying to confirm what was in front of him. He laughed and stood up. He pulled his brother into a rough hug. Gabe smiled and hugged back laughing. He knew how happy this would make Meho. The woman stood eyeing them unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Gabe, you've gotten so big."

"So have you Myrrha."

"Husky who is this?"

"Nana, this is my half-brother Gabrielle. Gabe this is my wife Nana."

"She's cute and I see you got busy, three kids, nice."

"Four actually, three girls and a boy."

"I met two of them already and that big one really takes after you, the blond."

"Yup, I taught her to fight myself."

"You did well she's more than competent. She's also very pretty, worthy of being a princess."

"Husky what' he talking about."

"I'm the heir remember? If I'm the her than my daughter are legitimate heirs too."

"I'd forgotten." She admitted. She felt exclude again like all those times she was in the presence of the rich and blue-blooded, he was in his element and she was his little commoner wife. In this element she was the warm motherly figure running a wonderful Inn and he was her more gorgeous than life husband. They lived in different world yet he loved her despite all he could lose by staying by her side.

"You ready to come home Myrrha?" Nana said nothing but clenched her hands.

"I don't know….."

"Myrrha, Father is ill. We need you to come home, we can't afford your selfishness, you can be with your family but we need you now brother."

"Father….."

"We need you so much now Myrrha. We don't know how long Father has."

"But…."

"Myrrha, please we'll take you and your family into the palace. We just want you back." Myrrha was quiet.

"I'll discuss it with my wife." Gabe slammed his hands on the table.

"We have no time for damn conversations Myrrha! Sailand needs you! I'm sorry, I know you respect your wife but she doesn't outweigh the needs of your country!" He glared at his brother.

"My family is my top priority, Gabe."

"Then help our family back home!"

"Gabe….."

"Father wishes to name you as his heir but he can't do that unless you are home." Myrrha was quiet.

"Is Meho here too?" Gabe nodded.

"Yes and your mother." There was a crushing silence. Nana knew he would want to go home now. There was no stopping now. He loved his father though he'd rarely admit that and he loved his people. Though his family was the most important people to him, but there were still many others that depended on him. He was a prince and he was a leader before anything else, even a father.

"I'm sorry Nana, I have to go. Having the girls and boy come with me or even you come with me is up to you." Her eyes fluttered down.

"I need to think about it."

"Nana, if you let him go, you may never see him again."

"I don't want my daughters and son to be ruined by court life." She said quietly.

"I'll need some time Husky." Then she left.

"She's very beautiful Myrrha."

"Yes."

"Myrrha I'm sorry but don't let what she says affect you, should come."

"I plan to."

"That about your girls and your son?"

"I'll their mother decide."

"You should give a woman such power."

"Shut up Gabe, that woman happens to be my wife." He snared.

"Myrrha, you have a son, an heir, you can't give him or your daughters up."

"I don't want to, but it's Nana's choice." He told him calmly.

"I'll stick around until I have your answer."

Hours passed while Nana made her decision. Nana was speaking with the older girls in their private room. Husky walked into the dining hall. Cooro was serving the tables, his new wife Franny, a fellow waiter was resting in her room pregnant. Teresa was helping serve. Rose was teaching her daughter Iris how to make broaches that they sold in a nearby store; Pinion was quietly sketching in a corner. Senri, eternally a chef was in the kitchen. He sat at a table with Gabe sipping half-heartedly at a mug of water. He was never one for mead or ale, only wine. Nana always teased him for his expensive tastes.

Nana came down the stairs and beckoned him. He followed up the stairs in their chambers. Marie and May were sitting on the bed. Molly and Nikki came into the room. Nana pulled their son onto her lap. She sat on the bed and looked at him.

"I discussed it with Marie and May; we've decided to come with you. They fully understand that being a princess is a job and a cage of society but they agree to come." Husk smiled.

"I'm so glad. All of you start packing; we're leaving in the morning."

"Father, what about the Inn."

"Rose will take over, Teresa will help. Those are the only to that could keep the place running."

"Oh Moon Spirits! Thank you, be ready in the morning, I'll come back then."

Meanwhile a man dressed in luxurious robes awaited a report. H was young and handsome. His sat in an ornate chair. he tapped his foot impatiently. A man dressed in balck robes came before him and bowed.

"Well?!" The man snapped harshly.

"My lord, He has been located, along with the Princess."

"Capture them and bring them here."

"Yes my Liege."

Husky woke up early next to his wife. He woke his daughters and they hired down stairs. They didn't have time to say goodbye, but that had been done the night before. Marie was the first at the door. She had a small gleeful spin.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a princess."

"Me either." giggled May. Marie stopped for a moment.

"I guess we can't use our Astarian names anymore. I guess we'll be Marien and Meho again."

"I guess." then hand covered their mouth with chemical soaked cloth. They swooned and were dragged away.

"Marie, May, something wrong?" Nana and Husky came down the stair carrying the little ones. They gasped at the black robed men. The men came upon them before they could move and knocked them out as well. They dragged the couple and their four children along with their belongings into a black carriage.

Husky awoke who knows how much later. He woke up in an ornate bed. The bedding was of the softest cotton. It's been awhile since he'd had a bed like this. He sat up, find his senses muddled. Hi sight began to clear and saw there was a figure at his bedside. Once his mind had cleared he heard the figure speak to him.

"Good morning my angel, Meho, or should I say Myrrha." Husky's eye widened to dinner plate size.

"William?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Back by popular demand! (not rly)William! Yes he's back for revenge or a sick plot to make Husky his bride (srsly) By the ay. The reason Marien and Meho are called Marie and May is because those are kaito names and would make them stand out more, same with Nikki(Nekaro) Husky and Nana named their children after people because they felt they would never see those people again and want t remember them. So ya, extra tidbit. Gabrielle and Leo are mentioned. Gabrielle is Nirvana's younger brother and Leo is Elda's little brother by the King. And the King of Sailand is dying; I know you're all apply to hear that! Wow I was just inspired this time around man; it's a little shorter though. Just as an extra note, I'll finally be able to dive next week since it's my birthday! Woot!

Anyway time to respond to my reviews.

Grace Raven: Glad you liked it.

haku fan: Yay, Cecilia isn't as disliked horray and I have a fan, this is a good day.

99 Unique 99: Thanks for the compliment, you're making me blush.

xSaphirexRosexFanx: They do have another, a little boy, he was planned from the beginning, Husky had to have at least one boy.

Technician Fan: Sorry about the typo. Senri and Rose have their dark skinned redheaded daughter Iris, so adorable.

hopexescaliber: Husky's a sweetheart and doesn't want Nana to worry.


	8. Mad King

Don't own plus anima. Nuff said.

-

-

"William?"

"My angel welcome back to our home." Husky shifted as far away as he could. He stepped out of the bed and found himself in a night gown.

"Um, William, it's good to see you and all but why am I in a dress?"

"Why wouldn't you be Angel, my bride will wear beautiful dresses."

"I'm…….. male."

"Why my cute bride that's why I have your sister."

"Meho?" His voice held a hint of panic.

"The real Meho yes, you'll be my queen ad she'll bear my children then they'll look like you."

"I can't be a queen, I'm a man!" He hollered as if the man were deaf.

"I know that and it doesn't matter. He stepped forward until Husky fell back on the bed trying to stay away. William touched his ankle and ran his hand up the length of his leg.

"I want you Myrrha, for everything Myrrha is. I want your soul, your heart and….." He trailed off slipping his hand under the skirt, years of bad memories flooded into Husky, he was frozen with fear. The memories of filthy, guilty pleasures. The feeling of teeth and finger nails touching him places they shouldn't touch a child. He started to retreat to a place he hid from his pain.

"Your body." The last word was almost a hiss.

"No let me go!" He shouted regaining his senses. He fought against him but William was a bigger man and stronger than the delicate weaker Husky. William caught his flailing hand pinned them down.

"You will marry me, you will become my consort, and you will let me have all of you and like it."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't I'll kill you wife, your daughters and your son." Husky froze.

"Where are they! Where's my family?!"

"As if I'd tell you." He smiled eerily leering over him.

"I have another good idea, I'll take your daughter as my wife force myself on you, and doesn't that sound better." He got off of him and went for the door. Husky ran up and did the only thing he could think of; he hugged the king from behind.

"No, anything but that….." William smirked.

"Anything hmmm?"

"Anything, just leave her alone."

"So you'll be my wife?"

"Yes."

"You'll be my queen?"

"Yes."

"You won't tell anyone what I'm doing?"

"No."

"Will you love me?"

"Yes."

"You'll give yourself to me, mind, soul and body?" Husky paused for a moment then nodded.

"I can't hear you." He said in a sing song tone.

"Yes." His voice near cracked on his answer.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He grabbed the smaller man's head forced a kiss on his mouth. Husky closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. He struggled not to retch or bite down when he felt that man's tongue in his mouth. And as soon as it had started it was over.

"Don't worry I won't take you until up wedding night." Husky glared at him.

The door shut and tears flowed like rivers down the small man's face.

William opened the door to his next guest's room, in the other wing of the palace. He was pleased to find her out of bed and staring out the window. The sound of the door caught her attention; she stared at him with big green eyes. She had been brushing out her long blonde hair.

"Yes?" She clearly didn't trust him, not bad, she was a smart girl.

"Hello Mrs. Alba." She bowed her head lightly.

"I'll bet you're wondering why you're here?"

"Yes." Her tone was low and hostile.

"It's your husband you see; you're my rival of love."

"E-e-excuse me?"

"I intend to marry Myrrha, and you're in my way." Nana backed against the window.

"You do realize he's a man right?" She was questioning his sanity; she made him laugh with abandon.

"I feel in love with Myrrha, regardless of gender, he'll be my consort if must force him."

"Is that what you really want, he could never really love you that way."

"Well you see dear, I don't care. As long as he stands as my consort I don't care how he feels."

"Well dear, you must be wondering where your children are….."

"Yes. I demand it of you this instant!"

"Demanding something of a King, that's brave, or stupid."

"Nobody should stand between a true mother and her children." She snarled feeling her bat wings fly from her back.

"You can be very intimidating however I am not afraid. You are a peasant and I am a King."

"You're wrong; my husband is the crown Prince which makes me a princess."

"You're still lower than me, even if you become a queen you will still be less than me, your peasant blood defiles his royal line. You disgust me." Nana raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you jealous of a peasant girl?" She asked completely amused.

"Yes, I am jealous you have such a divine creature as your partner when he should be mine!" She started laughing.

"You're homosexual!"

"I am not!"

"You're in love with a man, that's called homosexuality." He slapped her and she fell to the floor.

"Ah" She whimpered. She glared defiantly at him.

"So now you hit women." He grabbed her collar and pulled her to his eye-level.

"Just be grateful your husband agreed to be my queen in his daughter's place." Nana stared in shock.

"You wouldn't dare……"

"Oh I would. And my Myrrha knows it so he'll love me and care for me."

"It'll never be real." She whispered.

"I don't care as long as he's mine."

"You're sick."

"Good Day, Miss Alba." She sneered at him. How dare he treat her such a way.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Your children are safe and healthy as is your sister-in-law."

"My? Meho, you have her too?"

"Of course, I did have to accept that dear Myrrha could never bear me a child o it was incredibly convenient that a twin practically identical to himself. She will do as the mother of my children."

"Meho is not some baby maker, she's a person."

"A person willing to do anything to protect her brother and his family."

"You sick little-!"

"Such a good girl, I may even come to love her too, perhaps I'll take her and her brother at the same time." She stared in horror, how sick was this man, he as almost as bad as…… No don't even think about her.

"Keep your hands off my husband."He chuckled.

"He's doing it of his own volition. Besides what will you do if I don't?" He stepped around her and smiled.

"I'll find a way to make your life a living hell." She hissed.

"Good luck with that Miss Alba." He chirped. She stood up ready to try to strangle him.

"Bastard!" She shrieked. He closed the door before she could reach him. She pounded on the door until her hands hurt. Se started to sob in between pounds eventually she slid to the floor in hysterics.

"Husky…… my babies…." She sobbed wrapping her arms around herself.

King William walked down the halls with a self assured smirk. The servant scurried from his path a few girls kept their gazes upon him as he passed. He smiled even further. He came to a certain room where two female guards stood watch. They bowed to him as he entered. He came into the room and he heard frightened matters. He stared upon his sea of silver-haired beauties. It was his Kaito harem. He had taken a lot of trouble in collecting a dozen Kaito girl from various families in an effort to satisfy his fetish for silver haired girls and boys…… Yes there were about four boys seventeen to twenty four. He ran his hands alone the spine of a girl called Yura, his favorite, she was the one who resembled his beloved Myrrha. She shuddered violently at is touch.

"Hello, my island beauties."

Princess Meho straightened her skirt, loathing the heavy, lacy fashions of Astarian royalty. She had not left the room since coming to this god-awful place. She was kept in darkness for the most part, nobody was supposed to know about her existence, she would be the true queen while her brother took the brunt of the suffering.

She blinked at her low cut gown, and grimaced. She was dressed like one of the King's Kaito concubines. He had no respect for her, or her people. They were just his replacements for her brother. He didn't to touch her but he said horrible perverted things that would give her nightmares at night. She clutched her arms staring at the thick curtain hiding her from the sun. She was his secret and the protector of all her brother loved. She had been pulled from the garden during her customary midnight stroll.

She had come into the custom if staring at the full moon, the ocean and the moon were strongly linked and she was a child of the sea after all, she felt as if the ocean and moon were lovers at times and she was a child born of their bond. Sometimes she felt as if looking into the full moon would allow her to feel her brother again and his emotions. they were connected, the first ever twin memorias in known history, they were the same person split into a man and a woman, the moon and the sea, the push and pull, two halves if the same being. Because of her desire to bond with her brother over seemingly endless lands and mountains. Now she and he would suffer at the hands of the se man. Never once had he willingly allowed her to see the torment that was etched into the deepest corners of his mind forever haunting him. She had memorized his screams and struggles, the hurt and anguish and most of all his fear. Fear so horrid he forced himself to forget if for no other reason than to cope.

"Myrrha……" He brother was in danger of being hurt yet again. How could he handle the internal torment? She retched at a mere taste of it.

The door opened and she turned to see her new Husband to be, William. Mho had never thought much of marriage, in a way her soul belonged to her brother. She was a beautiful woman and had many suitors, though many more men called her too childish and delicate. Meho scorned them without a second concern, she was not suppose to be sexy she was a woman of divinity, she was the one of the last Princesses of Kaito blood, none of her cousin shared her Kaito being, her mother was the other, even as an adult she was a princess. William stepped to her and cupped her cheek.

"Dear Meho, what troubles you?"

"Why are concerned, I'm not different than one of your royal harlots."

"Maybe but you're going to be the mother of my children."

"They will never been your children they will be mine alone." She slapped her hand away from her.

"How can they if they will be raised by your brother and I?"

"My brother will not allow you to corrupt them." She said slowly shaking her head.

"Your brother will soon lack the will to do so."

"Really?"

"I will break him." He hissed darkly. She laughed in his face.

"My dear brother has faced worse than you, scum. He had been mistreated horribly by many and your petty attempt and illusion of control will not sway him from what he knows to be true. He will not sway, he will adapt for he is like water, like his mother, like his sister like all of his ancestors and the many Kaito people who came to this land to preserve what is left of our people. And yet you mock us, the Kaito do not break, we do not bend. We are strong and merciless just like the sea; you will regret underestimating us so. You will pay, mark my words."

"Kaito are weak and helpless little things."

"You are so wrong you can't even comprehend." She said with a knowing smile.

"You are mine now; I may even let you see your brother again." She turned to see him with a hopeful look gracing her features.

"On the bed next to him while I make love to both of you." Her face turned to one of disgust.

"Oh spirits, you're even more disgusting than I thought!" She ripped away from him and ran by hiding near the dresser in a attempt to hide.

"Come back to me little Kitten."

"Shut up and stay away."

"Alright, I'll let you be for now." He chuckled. He left and closed the door behind him. Meho slid to her knees all her weakness overflowing on her unready form.

"Great God Kaito why do you do this to us, we need your help your children need you, Great Goddess Moon, please aid us, have mercy on your children! Please!" She sobbed.

So much pain.

So much fear.

So much suffering.

Why them, why the Kaito twins of memoria blood?

Why the memory seers?

Why Meho and Myrrha?

Why Myrrha's family too?

Oh why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Holy Crow, this came out really angsty. Oh. Spirits. Worst month of my life. I got sick with the swine flu, yes the freakin' swine flu. Such a happy day for me. So yeah sick for a week, making up work one week, spending another week making up work while having dress rehearsal week for the school drama. Then this week was so much better but preparing for mad testing. On top of all this nonsense it's November which means it's the time of year I start making Christmas presents. Yeah I make em' so my life had been chaos in a bucket of bagels………. Hopefully another chapter within the month but don't count on it. So this chapter has been dedicated to Technician Fan –who despite PMing me did not review but whatever-for giving me a kick in the pants to start and finish this chapter. BTW let me know if you think I should up the rating for all the angsty mental torment and sexual references. oh and additional inf stuff, Gabe and Leo are based on the two boys on 147 of vol. 8, gabes the one with straight hair and Leo had the darker hair, on pg 78 of vol. 8 the woman with the curl brown hair is lcia and the woman with all the flowers is Angel, Nirvana's mother.

Reviews!

Grace Raven: Yeah this won't help your love for William, like at all. You inspired my inclusion of Franny, and Marie is freakin' awesome. She's a Memoria too BTW. So yeah don't kill William yet he still had to torture some more.

99 Unique 99: You, you're happy William's back, I'm sure you're not after reading this.

xSaphirexRosexFanx: Thanks!

haku fan1: Yeah, those kids are fine, mom and dad, not so much.

Ebony-Miracles: Request granted!

hopexescaliber: Dun Dun Dun!


	9. The Twin Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own plus anima got it?

-

-

-

"Dammit where are they!" Gabe hissed as he pounded his fist into the table. Leo quivered slightly.

"Brother someone must have taken them, Myrrha would never run away."

"You're right; write a letter, have people ask around."

"Why?"

"Do we know if he has any enemies in this city?" Leo looked down, deep in thought.

"Wait…."

"Hmm?"

"He was dressed as a girl for while pretending to be his sister, he was engaged to the Prince of Astaria, when he left he revealed is identity. He may have made an enemy of the Prince."

"Then he might be in the palace with Meho and his family, but why kidnap Meho."

"Hard to say, to make him suffer for his betrayal?"

"Maybe."

"We have to get them back; Father wants to see Myrrha before he dies so we have to get them back." Angel came into the room sighing quietly.

"How's Lady Marien?" Gabe asked his mother concern lacing his voice.

"Not well, she will not rise or speak. Her children have been taken away far too many times."

"Will she cope?"

"Lady Marien is like the sea no matter what she will adapt, as long as her children are alive, so is she."

"I see."

"We must find them soon though; I know not how her health will hold out."

"This is really bad, if the King is the one who kidnapped them then……"

"Then our war has truly begun."

"We even let them off easy for the kidnapping of the princesses!"

"They executed those involved to please us."

"Now they just pissed us off again." Grumbled Gabe darkly.

"We have to help them before it's too late."

Marie was sitting in a parlor of some kind playing with Molly and Nikki, May paced nervously around the room. May was dressed in a Kaito style gown while Marie was dressed as an Astarian princess along with her sister. Nikki wore a waist coat and puffy shirt.

"Sister, come play with us." Pleaded Nikki. May shook her head.

"We have to find Father and Mama."

"We can't do anything with it still being broad daylight; guards are at the door and windows, not to mention we're on the fourth floor. In addition we have no idea where we are in the city so even if we did escape we'd be lost as hell. So sit down and play with your little brother and sister."

"But what if Mama and Father are in trouble?"

"They can hold their own; they're plus anima like us."

"But what if they're after you and Father, Marie; you're a memoria like him!"

"That doesn't explain why they captured you three and Mama."

"We're memorios!"

"May keep it down. You're frightening Nikki and Molly." She said petting said children's heads. May sat down in a huff.

"Why did they give me different clothes from your three?" May asked suspiciously. Marie shrugged.

"Who knows, out of the four of us you're the only true Kaito." She said continued to pla with the doll her sister had handed her.

"I think you're being way too nonchalant about this."

"I think you're acting too jumpy."

"What if these people try to hurt us."

"Then I'll protect you three. No one's going to hurt you." Nikki tugged on Marie's sleeve.

"Big sister, you'll keep us safe?"

"No matter what happens." She answered, nuzzling his face. The door opened suddenly. They all turned their attention. A man with green eyes and brown hair entered the room with a smile. He bowed lightly to them. Marie glared suspiciously.

"Who are you?"

"William, King William of Astaria."

"Why did you bring us here?"

"You're Princesses, you belong in a palace." Marie stood up and strode over to where he stood. She grabbed his wrist swiftly. The guards tensed but William held out a hand. Marie's eyes stared at him as they glazed over. After a few moments she ripped her hand away as if she were burned.

"You sick little…. Let my father go!"

"I think not little one."

"My Father does not deserve it!"

"It's either your Father or….." He pointed at May.

"Your sister." He threw her to the ground.

"Get some gloves on her and veil her face, leave no skin uncovered."

"Yes Sir."

"Pleasant chatting with you all." He left the room with a haughty air. The minute the door shut Marie was on her feet and banging on the door. May tried to pull her away but to no avail. She pounded until her hands were sore then she sunk to the floor.

"Marie, what did you see?" May put out a hand to touch her. Marie swatted at her hand.

"You don't wanna know."

"Why?"

"Never mind that but I can say I'm not sure Mama and Father will get out of this on their own."

"They need our help."

"Yeah, I'll start by veiling myself from the world for now." She got up and left the room. May stared at her to younger siblings.

"Now what?"

In the other East Wing of the palace Husk stared at his reflection despairingly. e stared in the mirror as a maid fastened the hair extensions in place while another tried his sash. The servant fluffed his silver extension and placed a small circlet on his hair. They pulled a crystal choker around his neck, normally he would have admired it but now he just waned t burn it. William had called for him in the garden with Husky would now have to obey.

He walked down holding the skirt from his feet like a true lady. A small group a servants and a pair of guards shadowed his every step. They weren't there for his protection rather to keep him from trying to run. He snorted despite himself, as if he would run when his family was in danger. He continued down the painfully long steps. The garden was as beautiful as he remembered. William waved off the servants and guards.

William took his hand and led him through the garden. They spoke not a word but William drank in his companion's presence so happy they were together one more. Husky became a doll, like so many times before to defend his sanity he locked away his emotions. William stared at him somewhat sadly, why could he not share in his joy and love. Suddenly he got an idea.

"This way Myrrha!"

"Why?"

"I want to show you something!" Myrrha was baffled, how could this man treat him in such a dehumanizing way then next be acting like a lovesick puppy dog? Was he just that insane? He was pulled through the garden half tripping over his skirt. He was pulled all the way to the pond.

"This is the pond where Quincy lives, don't you remember him?"

"Yes." On cue the fish popped his head out of the water. Husky knelt down with a small smile petting the gigantic slick head of his old friend.

"Quincy….."

"Does this make you happy?" Husky nodded lightly.

"I'll give you anything to make you happy. Husky stood up and looked him right in the eye.

"Let me see my wife." There was a moment of dead silence; Myrrha's eyes held no mirth or desperation just a straight forward request. William looked as if someone told him he was going to die in the next two hours. The sound skin on skin echoed through the garden. William's chest was heaving with fury. Husky had his head turned from the force of the blow. He put a hand to his reddening cheek.

"You said anything."

"Not that, you can't have her, you have me what more do you need?"

"I can never love you Nana is the partner I chose."

"Ridicules, I love you none can love you as I do!"

"Perhaps, but I can't find it in me to love another man the way I love my wife."

"You are not a man anymore, you are my bride and women now, embrace it."

"You can't make me do so."

"I can as long as your family is at my mercy." Husky was silent again sullenly rubbing at his face.

"I understand, please just let me see them for myself."

"Not now maybe later." William boldly strode to the second man and cupped his cheek string at his pink lips hungrily.

"For now, a kiss?" Husky looked hesitant but eventually stood top toes to touch lips with his captor.

"Happy?" He asked when he withdrew wiping his mouth and smearing his lip paint.

"For now, but my angel show more effort next time. You kiss like you have to."

"I do." He replied flatly. He walked away back into his prison and his family's prison.

Meho stared in the mirror, she flipped her hair a little to look cuter. She let the maid fuss over her makeup and ribbons. No, never in a million years would she dress up for King William but for the cute butler who was close to her own age. He was polite and kind to her and attempted to cheer her up. His name was Sam and it was about time for him to come, he was the light in this darkness she now resided.

"Lady Princess?"

"Sam it's good to see you!" She laughed and turned go see him, she was wearing a gown of slim fit and pale pink with pink ribbons tied in her silver hair. Sam stared for a few moments before clearing his throat.

"My Lady Princess…. His Majesty requests your presence."

"Oh alright, will you lead me there? I still don't know my way around."

"Of course Princess."

"Ah, don't call me princess, it merely reminds me of my single status." She groaned inwardly. Though now wasn't the time to be jealous. She was in her thirties, practically a spinster with no one to claim her as their own while her brother was married with four children. Life was so unfair, sure she had suitor but none caught her fancy, maybe she was like her dear father and was eternally in love with her twin. She should have shivered in disgust at the thought but she didn't, that scared her. Yeah she thought Sam was cute but she had no real interest in him, a part of her messed him for pure entertainment value.

"Not for long, soon you'll be queen."

So she followed Sam mentally mapping out the palace to the best of her abilities, when time came to escape she would need to know the way out. She held her breath and kept moving knowing soon she would meet the madman behind everything. Her steps grew heavy with reluctance Sam had to bid her onward. She felt something pulling her away until she met him.

He was standing in one of the many parlors, Meho scoffed. This place was built more for entertainment than practicality. Granted her father kept a whole wing dedicated to his own pleasure, the rest was of necessity, a home for his advisors and servants, many places to hold several meetings at once. Her home was built in a harsh environment; necessity originally was the only important thing. Now they could have fun, wow, her mind had defiantly gone on a tangent.

"Princess…."

"Your majesty." She replied in sickly sweet tone.

"Enjoying your stay I trust."

"If by enjoying you mean rather eat rusty nails then yes." She told him with a smile. She then went around the room staring at the paintings. She stopped at one in particular it depicted a beautiful woman. Brown hair with green eyes, a lovely look matching the man that stood before her except his eyes were blue.

"who is this?"

"My mother."

"Your mother…."

"Yes, I intended to marry before I was twenty but things happened there as only one person I would ever see marrying. Myrrha, my love." Meho said nothing it s hard to say if he was possessive or just insane.

"I see."

"I do love my mother that soften dear Myrrha up quite a bit."

"Understandably, we both love our mother dearly.

"Such good children."

"We're hardly children."

"Yet still so young, full of life."

"I'm over thirty, I'm practically a spinster, I'm no child and I'm hardly young."

"You won't be a spinster long, soon you will be my official wife."

"What does that make my brother?"

"He'll be my wife by face, although you actually have a woman's bosom so I'll pull you out once in a while especially when you're pregnant." She winced, the idea of bearing this man's children still made her shudder. She would do it without complaint, well maybe a little complaint, but she would do it for her brother and his beloved family.

Husky stared at his reflection and sighed. He was wearing a new wedding dress suited to his height. Apparently William had burned his old wedding dress in a fit of rage; it wouldn't have fit him anyway. He wasn't thirteen anymore after all. Although he was a full grown man he had no facial hair at all and his figure was lean and could even be called petite. He still had a narrow waist and hips wider than his waist. He could easily pass as a woman still, a small slap in the face of his masculine pride. He stared at his new dress in slight in awe. The dress was huge and thankfully high collared. The skirt was a concoction of lace, bows and pearls. He remembered an old tradition that wedding dresses were meant to be elaborate to keep a bride from running away if she got cold feet. The brides of Kaito wore blue instead of boring and plain white. They wore blue for the protection of the ocean god Kaito the son of the water goddess in their marriage.

He laughed at his reflection. He truly was a beautiful creature but horribly ambiguous. Some believed he was the God Kaito incarnate, Kaito and his sons were known to be on the feminine side but such as he. Some Kaito people joked that he and his sister were the moon and ocean born as eternal lovers together in a different form. He spun a little in his dress to see how heavy it was.

It weighed a ton.

He fiddled with his hair extensions, they were annoying but genuine, and he could tell they were made from real Kaito hair. There was no way to fake it. He shuddering in wondering where he got it from, hopefully not sister, the last thing he wanted was for her to lose that long hair she was so proud of. His sister ha the prettiest silver hair of the Kaitos. He shifted a little finding it difficult to maneuver the huge dress. He wiggled once more.

How much longer until his world tumbled into a living hell?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah or any other holiday you celebrate this time of year. This is my gift to you all. I really apologize to those freaked out by the last chapter; I just happened to be reading some dark stuff and felt dark stuff was needed to the relationship of William and Husky. They will never have a light and fluffy relationship, after all the kidnappings and betrayals I doubt they could ever be more that civil with each other. So sorry to those mentally scarred and/or offended, I promise to lighten up or least be more vague. So yeah, Christmas, I'm killing myself here, teachers are evil and the school musical as well preparations for my black belt testing have started up, so my life's going down the tubes. (dies)

Review Responses Time: Hurray this means I'm almost done writing!

Grace Raven: Okay, I'll lend him to you; just return him in one piece.

E.P. Clark: I'm sorry I really am, I didn't mean to offend you, I promise to lighten up in the future.

99 Unique 99: I am thank you and the twins, well we'll see.

hopexescaliber: Yeah he is

xSaphirexRosesxFanx: Oh yeah he's insane as a holy bucket of horses. It's hard to say if nana will be the hero, even I don't know.


	10. Earl Allister

Disclaimer: I do not on Plus Anima………. Yes

-

-

"She's very beautiful your Majesty."

"Her hair is so silver, it shines like the stars!"

Husky was attending his own engagement party. Everyone who was anyone was here to celebrate the King's Bride. He was wearing a long red gown of silk. Peals and crystals were sewn into the fabric. The dress's style made him look like a siren. William was the envy of every man in the room at that moment. The hall was decorated with white and silver. Floral arrangements adorned the tables and wall.

"Of course the King would marry such a beauty."

"Lucky Bastard, he really got the pick of the litter."

"I wish my wife was half as beautiful."

Husk listened to their idle chattering. He had forgotten how annoying royalty tended to be. They all glommed over how lovely he was, he resisted the urge not to smack each and every one of them down. He had to remember he was acting tonight, the part of a blushing bride, thankfully over the years his acting skills were amazing. He also had to remember was that if he behaved tonight; William would let him see his sister. That was not something he was about to pass up. He sighed; he had to be the wife at the engagement party and wedding. However Meho could be the one at the coronation. He wanted o experience and many things as he could Myrrha but Meho had to be seen as well.

"What's your name My Lady?"

"Meho."

"Isn't it unusual for a Sailand Princess to marry outside her country?"

"Yes well, we hope it will mend things for Sailand and Astaria. Besides I'm just so in love!" he wanted to vomit from saying that but he really had to act now. In the end this would bring war. The fact that the Crown Prince and his twin sister were kidnapped was probably all over Sailand by now. He could never marry Meho as long as she was acknowledged as the King's daughter. Every Princess needed the King's blessing before they wed. Meho had no such blessing.

"You're a Kaito right?"

"Yes I'm descended from their second princess."

"Oh double royalty!"

"Yes, my ancestors, I'm told were very beautiful women."

"Is mother as beautiful as you?" What was with these people and beauty?

"I'm told I'm like her twin but with my father's ears." It was true. He had his father's ears.

"Princess, why don't you give your husband a kiss for us." Oh God why?

"Wahhh, I'm so embarrassed. Must I?" He even managed a blush. He hated acting like a girl.

"Oh you must kiss him, show us who much you love him!" He felt an arm snake around his waist.

"Yes Meho, give me a kiss." He glared for a moment, unfortunately for William the glare didn't go unnoticed.

A young Earl named Allister saw the glare. Immediately knew something was off. He had been struck dumb by the appearance of the Princess who was promised to his King. He was put off by her lovey dovey routine but it all changed when he saw that glare and the almost forced way they kissed. What was wrong, hadn't she been all over her fiancé a few moments before?

He kept an eye on her throughout the party. William never let go of the Sailand Princess. His grip was not affectionate, but possessive. He was almost rough with the girl. Eventually he thanked them all for coming and bid them to their guest rooms. Allister did not follow the order. He followed the King and his Princess. The minute they thought they were out of sight. He threw her into the wall and began scolding her. Allister's eyes widened. After he scolded her he stared for a few moments then pressed a bruising kiss on her mouth. She struggled but eventually let him do as he pleased.

When he was done pulled her down the hall and Allister followed stealthily. He opened a door and beckoned her inside. The Princess shrieked and ran inside. William followed but foolishly left the door open. Allister peeked inside the lost his balance and tripped from what he saw. There were two Princess Mehos. There was the Meho from the party and a second dressed in night clothes now clinging to her double. All attention was turned on him. The bed clothes Meho buried her face into the others chest. William was livid.

"hat in the name of hell is going on!? Why are there two Princess Mehos!?"

"There aren't." William explained. He walked over running a hand over the one in the ball gown's hair. His smiled was coy.

"This is Myrrha." He put his hand in the one adorned in sleeping wear.

"This is Meho."

"Why do you have both of them?" William smiled and gently pried Myrrha away from the second girl.

"I wanted to marry Myrrha, but I can't, luckily Myrrha has a twin sister. I legally marry the sister but truly marry Myrrha." He was taking pleasure in seeing the man's expression before he killed him.

"Why can't you marry Myrrha?" Husky sighed and spoke in her real voice.

"Because I'm a man." He growled. Allister fell again.

"You're a man!" Myrrha nodded.

"You're a homosexual your majesty!?"

"I generally love women, but for Myrrha I made an exception." He wrapped his arm around said man and hugged fiercely. Myrrha however squirmed and fought the grip.

"Now Myrrha, speak more and you will b punished."

"Why shouldn't I? I thought you liked my mouth!"

"Silence or your daughter will pay for your insolence." The man in drag shut his mouth and did not speak again.

"Now, what to do with the spy?" He grinned wickedly. Meho ran to his aid.

"Please Your Majesty; I'm sure he meant no harm."

"But he knows about the two of you now."

"Please your majesty, make him, my…..Companion."

"Companion?"

"Yes, I would love a companion and Myrrha, might want a break from being a woman once in a while and having a man to man talk." William considered her words for a bit.

"Fine, he lives." Allister paled, he had planned to kill him?

"Earl, you're now my Queen's pet."

"Pet?" He asked indignantly. Meho giggled and latched onto him.

"Yay! Thank you Your Majesty!" She whispered in his ear.

"It's either this or death."

"You are to attend to her every need, but if you dare deflower her I'll see you head on a pike."

"I understand."

"I'll let you have some alone time Angel." He kissed his cheek.

William left the room. Meho and Myrrha sighed simultaneously. Myrrha sat down and pulled his extensions out leaving his now shoulder length hair. Meho knelt down and laid her head on his lap. There was a long quiet moment before Allister spoke.

"So you two are twins."

"Obviously."

"How did you two get mixed up in all this?" Husky looked at his sister.

"William and his father tried to take Meho away when we were thirteen. I took her place and William fell in love with me. Less than a month ago I was leaving my Inn when William's men kidnapped me and my family. They kidnapped Meho from the embassy and brought her here. The idea was that he would legally marry my sister and have her bear children while I would be a daily wife."

"That's awful."

"He has a sick interest in me, I heard from the servants he has a Kaito harem."

"Does he expect you to……"

"Yes, he does, but I'll have to endure through it, he has my wife and kids."

"What are they like?"

"My wife is an angel, she a master of domestic skills. My eldest is my daughter Marie, blond-silver hair, blue-green eyes, a fighter. The second is my only Kaito child, May, the cook, ad a dancer. The third, my daughter, who takes after her mother; and Molly, the seamstress then there's my only son Nikki."

"Why did you name them that?" Meho asked not moving from her position.

"Well, all those except for Molly, are nicknames. My oldest is actually named Marien after our mother; my youngest is Nekaro, after our father, Molly after Nana's mother." He paused for a bit.

"And Meho, after you." She sat up looking at him. He stroked her face.

"I thought I would never see you again, so I made sure that in my family at least you would be remembered. May, she looks like you, always have."

"Myrrha….."

"So you're our pet now Allister."

"I told you I'm not your pet." The twins exchanged devilish grins.

"His majesty gave you to us." Meho started.

"So we can do with you what we will." Finished Husky. Allister wasn't sure he wanted help the twins anymore. Someone knocked on the door. A servant came in announced that the twin's time together was over. Husky stood up and held his sister. He kissed her forehead and left the room. Allister was ushered out soon after. Meho was left alone with her thoughts.

Husky laid down on his bed, he was happy to see his sister but he needed his wife. The moon goddess seemed to answer his prayer. He heard a light rapping on the window. He ran over and opened the window and saw his wife flying outside on the windowsill. He laughed quietly.

"Doesn't this seem familiar?" He joked. Nana smiled and knelt down and put her arms around his neck.

"Husky." She whispered nuzzling his face.

"Nana." they had a long silent moment.

"Sorry you have to see me in this pitiful state." He said slowly turning away with an annoyed expression.

"I don't mind, I'm used to my husband being prettier than me." Husky turned to her gaze again with dry look painting his so called pretty features. Nana giggled and pressed her lips to his.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. But you have to go back."

"I just get here and you're already sending me away?"

"Nana, you know we're in a bad situation. You have to go back to your room, if William finds out you can escape he'll punish the children, or my sister."

"You're right." He whispered looking down.

"One kiss and then you go back."

"Would I ever deny my husband?" She gave him a loving kiss before jumping off the windowsill and back into the night.

Husky awoke snuggled in silk sheets. He wished he would turn over and find Nana curled up next to him but he saw nothing. She was still somewhere else in this godforsaken palace. He stood up and looked in the mirror; he would be a bride in less than two days. He ran his fingers through his hair extensions. The maids assigned to him came in and started to brush out his hair and put him in another ridicules Astarian gown. Pretty for Nana maybe, but it certainly wasn't pretty for Kaito boy.

"Princess?"

"Hmm?" Oh Goddess Moon as he responding to being called princess.

"You seem down for woman with a wedding in a few days."

"I suppose I'm just nervous." Not a total lie, he wondered if the maid knew his true gender.

"You have such beautiful hair but the roots, as odd as this sounds seems more brilliant then the rest." She must be talking about how his real hair was shinier then the stolen Kaito hair he wore as extensions. He shrugged, not knowing how to respond to that statement. He laid his head back and enjoyed the feeling of the comb raking through his hair.

He wondered what he would do as he walked the halls. He was so quiet; His head hurt from the tugging on his hair from the tight plaits they had woven his hair into. The sun shone into his eyes. How he wished he wasn't here, that he was with his wife again holding her in his arms.

He wondered, even if he was freed with his family, what would happen when he returned to his Father? He knew he was the heir. He didn't want to marry many women but in the end it wasn't his choice, it was a tradition that needed to be upheld, the harem was a symbol of alliance. But it would be painful for Nana to endure.

He couldn't put her through that and yet he couldn't abandon his people. As his father said, it was time for a plus anima to be King, he had a responsibility and it was time for him to step up and take his father's place as king. But he loved his family, what would they have to deal with? Would they have to go through what he did?

If it came to that he wasn't sure what he would do, he though Gabe was more aggressive and Leo was smarter, James knew more about foreign policy, Wako was a better diplomat. Many of his brothers were far more qualified to rule and yet their father chose him. He stopped and his ladies in waiting started chattering in concern.

He nearly kicked himself. He was trapped in this place with his wife, sister and children. He was getting married tomorrow for the Goddess's sake. He was worried about how he was going to handle being the heir when he got out of here. He was so stupid, it truly bothered him. He was getting married to man when he was married to the love o his life. His sister was being held against her will with his wife and children.

Oh the drama……..

Meho wandered the halls of the palace; she was allowed to wander the floor for the day. She started poking around the rooms. So far she had found two men who were cheating on their wives a few servants gossiping about the people of the palace and such scandalous things going around. She heard singing…..

She followed the sound of the voice until she came upon a door. She slowly opened it and saw a veiled figure standing over a bed containing a pair of children. A Kaito girl was lying on the bed her silver hair spread over the pillow and the children. They all turned to look at her. The children were asleep, a pair of blonds. The Kaito girl was a fish plus anima, her marking were clear. The one who was singing was veiled completely. She pulled the veil from her face. A pretty face, blue-green eyes and silver streaked blond hair.

"Father, is that you?"

"No, I'm a woman." the Kaito girl sat up.

"Are you, are you Princess Meho?"

"Yes why, who are you?" The veiled girl ran to her and hugged her.

"Aunt Meho!"

"Aunt?"

"We're Myrrha's children, all four of us." Meho couldn't belie it, her nieces and nephew, these were them.

"Oh, truly? What are your names? I've longed to meet you for so long."

"I'm Marien, Marie for short."

"The boy is Nekaro, Nikki, and the girl is Molly." She continued pointing a gloved finger at the bed. The Kaito girl fidgeted.

"I'm Meho, May for short."

"It's wonderful to meet all of you. I still can't believe he named a daughter after me."

"Father loved you; he wanted your character in a daughter of his." The Marie explained.

"Child why are you veiled?"

"I'm a memoria."

"truly did you touch William? Did you read him?"

"Only briefly I saw his plan, and I discussed it with May, we came up with a counter-plan but you're not gonna like it."

"Why?"

"You will have to marry William." Meho was silent for the longest time.

"What!?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: (Panting) Okay rush ending because my life has spiraled into a living nightmare. I have midterms, black belt essays, tons of Tae Kwon Do practice, school musical, final psychology project all coming up at freakin' once. Yes I do have a life outside of the internet, it's called balancing being a good student, actor and martial artist, trying to simultaneously work my way into college and not lose it. I'm like on the verge of mental meltdown so don't expect another chapter for a month or so until my life calms down. Sorry really.

99 Unique 99: Awww thank you this makes my nightmare less significant. And yes I love making Husky cross-dress.

Grace Raven: Request granted, okay I need Will back now.

hopexscalilber: Yes, yes he is.

XSaphireXRosesXFanX: I repeat, yes, yes he is.


	11. Wedding Day

Disclaimer: I don't own +anima

-

-

Husky took one last look in the mirror as his servants adjusted his veil. The pinned flower and the tiara were woven into his stolen locks of hair. They applied paint of his lips to make them red instead of pink, black on his lashes to make his eyes even more noticeable and startling. Pink dust emphasized his natural blush and silver powder brought out his noon sky colored eyes. They fussed over small things and dressed him up like a doll. Her stared at his reflection again. This was for his wife, for his children, for his sister. Thy handed him a bouquet of white lilies. He laughed to himself. William was fooling himself onto believing that he was a pure, virgin bride. What a laughable pathetic man.

He walked down the aisle accompanied by his bridesmaids, his own wife and elder daughter. How much would this man torment him? Forcing the woman he loved and his eldest child forced to watch the male figure, their protector be forced into a feminine and weak position. He gripped the bouquet tightly. He saw that Marie had been veiled to prevent her from using her abilities, Nana as dressed in a matching gown but her face was shown to the world. Meho was somewhere where he could not see. May was not in attendance along with his two younger children. He was somewhat happy he was spared the humiliation of their gazes as well. He kept waiting for somewhat to pull him from this bad situation, but no help came.

He stood at the altar at William's side; he stared at the man who was to be his husband. The priest began his speech. Husky kept his gaze even and thoughtful. Nana held her head high and struggled through. She remembered what this was all for. Husky would always love her; even if he was forced to become the partner of another. He would always be hers.

It dragged on. His hands were shaking in anticipation of what was to come. William's eyes glanced over him every few moment in assurance that he won. Though legally there was nothing binding them, he had gotten what he wanted. He had won. His sister had assured him that marrying him was the only way to escape, she had helped him dress, was to marry him. She told him that his own daughter who stood only a few feet away had formulated the plan.

"Do you, King William, Lord over all Astaria take Princess Meho, the princess of Kaito, Sailand and Okantu as your bride and your queen for better or worse as long as you both shall live?" The Priest words snapped him back to attention.

"I do."

"And you, Princess Meho. Daughter of Sailand's King, a princess of not only Sailand but Okantu and Kaito, take King William as you lawfully wedded Husband and your responsibilities of a queen of Astaria for better or worse as long as you both shall live?" His breath hitched. Everyone stared at him expectantly, his hands shook.

"I…." He glanced to his wife as if for support. She gave him a look to say it was his decision.

"I do."

The party was stupid in his opinion, not that his mattered. William drank far too much wine and sang jolly songs along with the guests. Men from all over the country came and tried to kiss and dance with him in their drunken rampages. Whenever one got too close William would sweep him away with a protective growl. It was a living nightmare. Parties in Sailand got crazy but it never went beyond crude langue and drunken promises, women were kept away from parties to aid in preserving their purity. he desperately wished they followed that custom here. All the women stood timidly in the corner, watching his torment with stoic faces. He considered asking for help but knew it would make him look weak. His wife was among the women, she did her best not to stare. He was humiliated, being treated like a weak and frail creature.

He remembered drinking a lot of wine, to buzz his mind to prepare himself for the upcoming event. Husky barely remembered when William pulled him to his room sometime among the "fun". His mind blocked the rest. Hot tears escaped his wife's eyes and Allister stared in pity. No, he didn't want pity, he didn't need it. Husky's mind cleared briefly before he passed out, his body was injured and covered in bruises. He watched William leave and know exactly where he was going. He was weak that moment, and though he didn't know yet he would regret this for the rest of his life, he didn't care about his sister's fate. He just didn't. And he hated himself for it.

The next day came and he was to be locked in his room for the day. Today was Meho's coronation to become queen. He was to be locked in for the day, isolated completely from his twin. He didn't care; he was not in the mood to talk to anymore anyway. He rummaged through the drawers until he found some pants and a matching shirt. He pulled the extensions from his hair allowing his natural locks brush his shoulders. He had had to cut his hair, it was too long, he was a man not a woman. He stepped around the room until he found scissors. He sat at his vanity and began snipping.

Maids who were bringing his breakfast caught him in the act and freaked out. One knew he was a man and the other didn't. However both shared a reaction. They ripped the scissors away and chattered to each other. They were Anahn girls, refugees of Duchess's people.

"Duchess…." Husky went to bed and curled up on the sheets. He wanted his wife, his sister, and his children. He didn't feel pain right now, he felt nothing, he was just numb. Husky didn't want to move, he didn't want to speak. He stared at the silver hair falling in his face. He kept pushing it away, so many people used o compliment his hair, he just wanted to make it go away, it reminded him of what he was and his feminine appearance. So many lusted after the face he shared with his mother and sister, but they had been protected from outside cruelties and the wanton lust of men.

He wished he hadn't been born this face, for the first time in his life; he wanted to look like his father.

Meho sat mildly while maid arranged her dress and hair for her coronation. Her blue eyes were empty and stared back at her, those eyes didn't belong to her. Her eyes were vibrant and full of the Kaito spirit, so said her relatives, but these were the eyes of a broken girl. Meho clenched her fist unconsciously, she would not break, she would adapt, the shock had been a bit much for her. She was of Kaito blood, she was the ocean, she would move with the changes of the world around her.

She put one delicate hand to her chest. Her heart was in pain, he brother was in pain and she couldn't help him. She finally understood his pain, she had seen his memoires but it wasn't like experiencing it. It was supposed to be a loving act but it had been twisted into a torture for her and her brother. She had seen her brother's memories, she knew what it was supposed to be like, but she had never had someone to share it with. She stared at her reflection again; her eyes had regained some life. She would not become a doll, she was a princess of Kaito, Okantu, and Sailand; she was strong.

She would not fall.

She would not waver.

She was the ocean incarnate, adaptable, powerful, and temperamental.

She would survive.

Marie sat in their room fiddling with her long veil. Meho was on the floor playing with Nikki and Molly. She was happy she had been the only one to see her father in his greatest humiliation. She saw the turmoil in her father's eyes. It was an expression she would never forget and not one she wanted to see again. There was so much pain, and she knew there were many things he father had gone through she knew it from just touching him occasionally. Marie knew it was intrusion but she had to know why there was so much melancholy in those beautiful blue eyes.

Then there was her aunt who was becoming the queen today. Her plan was working out well, the best part was that she didn't' have to do anything; William had set up his own destruction. She was wiser than her brother and sister because of her memoria abilities; she had seen the source of her father's pain. She knew what he experienced and she had to practice guarding her mind so that her siblings and her mother would not touch her and accidently see the same thing.

"Big sister?" She turned her head to see her brother looking up at her in concern.

"When can we see Mama and Father?" Marie put a hand to her beloved little brother's face. So innocent.

"We'll see them soon Nikki, I promise."

"Really?"

"Of course."

She only wished she could believe her own words so well.

Meho walked out into the great hall. The entire room was decorated with silver and blue flowers to "compliment her beauty". There was greenery everywhere, a color of Astaria. She stared at her coronation gown. It was a deep green that complimented her eyes and hair. She wore a collar of diamonds and there were diamonds in her silver hair. They draped the traditional cloak of royalty over shoulders. It was green velvet cloak fringed with white black spotted fur. She pulled it around herself, like a security blanket, as if it would protect her from her new husband. She closed her eyes in thought.

'Mother, give me strength.'

The ceremony began and she walked along the floor. She walked up to the basin filled with "holy water". She approached and they took the robe from her shoulders. They dripped water over her head to purify her. Then they smudged holy oil on her brow. She closed her eyes while they blessed her. They returned the robe and led her to the throne. She sat down while servant adjusted the robe and a large silver crown was placed on her head. Handmaids gave her a scepter to hold as well. All of the royal guests politely applauded as William took a seat beside her. She was their queen now; she already had more than most Sailand princesses could ever hope for. She was the queen of a big country and the only queen, except for maybe her brother.

"Well Meho, how are you enjoying the party?" He asked her, caressing her hand as she watched the guests dance.

"You Astarian Nobility make me sick." She told quietly with a smile.

"Do we? And you Sailand blue bloods are so much better with a harem for the king?" He asked mockingly.

"You may think my people perverted for worshipping such a tradition, but the harem was not started for the pleasure of the King. It's a worship of women, women are valuable, they are life bringers and only the King is worthy of having the affection of so many. The women of the harem are the representation of loyalty and create blood bonds withal the family of Sailand. On top of that, the Harem queens are respected. You Astarians see women as objects and tools for sex. You have a harem but those poor souls are nothing but jewels in your treasury. They're not people, they're not honored like my family is." She told him coldly. William felt fear fill his very soul at that moment. Yes, those cold eyes, the same expression her brother regarded him with. The eyes she shared with her mother, brother and grandmother. She was Kaito through and through, temperamental and powerful. Her eyes held so much wisdom for such a young girl. No, an inexperienced girl. Meho may have been unmarried spinster until now but she wise for a girl who had never seen beyond the walls of her prison that she spoke so highly of.

"You are like your brother."

"And proud of it."

"Soon you will be even more like him. Soon you will mother my child." His hand reached to touch her flat belly. She scooted out of reach.

"My body is sacred; I'll not waste a child on you."

"Believe what you will my dear, but you will mother the next King." Meho said nothing mote and stared blankly at the party before her.

"Come, let us dance my queen." Meho took his hand but never looked him in the eyes.

"She married him!" Gabe shouted slamming his hands down on the table. Leo cringed fiddling with his short brown hair.

"Yes Sir, the whole nation's aflutter with the knowledge that the King finally married and to a Sailand Princess no less."

"Oh My God. Father is not going to be happy once he catches wind of this. What that man did is technically illegal, I mean, just, Oh My God!"

"Father's going to be so mad." Leo whimpered.

"His favorite daughter married to his enemy, and against her will? Hell yes he's going to be mad!"

"What are we going to do? It's likely he ruined her for marriage!" Leo paused for a moment.

"On top of that he'll blame us." He added.

"God Dammit!" Gabe shouted bashing his head on the desk. Leo watched the spectacle with interest. H returned to the messenger and told him quietly to leave. He watched his half-brother bash his head for about a minute before grabbing his head.

"Brother, anymore and you will smash head open like a pumpkin." Leo sighed.

"Well, what the hell do you suggest we do?!"

"Not smash our heads open on a table, I'll tell you that."

"Don't be a smart-ass Leo, it's going to get you a black eye at this rate." Gabe glared down his half-brother.

"Well we should tell Father at any rate."

"Are you freaking insane?! Father will murder us if he finds out! We were responsible for bring them back!"Gabe screamed.

"You know William won't show us respect even if we are Myrrha's brothers and princes of Sailand." Leo argued calmly

"We'll warn him and then we'll attack if he doesn't concede!" Gabe exclaimed.

"As much as I hate such crude tactics, I'll admit there isn't a better way." Leo sighed.

"Alright, I'll set up an appointment tomorrow."

"You're a little too fired up about this." Leo told him flatly.

"Yeah well, you know how I hate Astaria and now they've kidnapped Meho, oh I'm ticked now."

"Don't you mean Meho, Myrrha and family." Gabe was silent.

"Dude, don't tell me you have a crush on Meho." Gabe continued to stay silent.

"Gabe that is gross."

"Shut up, she's only my half-sister we both take after our mothers anyway."

"Still gross man."

"Shut up, she's a hot, awesome girl." Leo looked away.

"You are disgusting, she is your sister!"

"Half-sister!"

Now while Gabe and Leo were having debates on what constitutes as incest and what does not, Meho was sitting in her room brushing her hair. After her earlier dispute with her new husband she now found herself exhausted. She heard a knock on the door and gestured for her maid to open it. Allister came in with a confident expression.

"So how's the new Queen of Astaria holding up?"

"Surviving."

"Not enjoying your new husband Ms. Spinster?"

"Shut up, you're my pet remember?"

"Soo…. Are you pregnant yet?" She threw a hair brush at him.

"I've been married for less than two days, how the hell am I supposed to know?" She snipped.

"Well, her majesty is in a bad mood."

"I can have you killed any time I want you know, you're only alive because I appealed to William's better half."

"True but you can't say you don't enjoy our verbal spars in the slightest?" Meho glared but said nothing.

"Come on May, I know you love it!" He grinned poking her. She swatted at his hand.

"Come on Meho, what's the matter?"

"Hm, I wonder, I was married against my will, made Queen of the country I hate, my brother had been taken away from my sister-in-law and their children. And you ask me why I'm upset?"

"Yes, aren't the Kaito supposed to be a super durable race emotionally speaking?"

"Doesn't mean I can't get ticked off."

"Fiery little thing aren't you?"

"I don't like being patronized, especially by an Astarian."

"Come now my Queen, we aren't all that bad. You sister-in-law and children are Astarians aren't they?"

"Nana isn't a blue blood and the children have my brother's blood as well as Astarian." Allister crouched next to her batting at loose strand of her silver hair like a cat.

"Now you're just being difficult."

"Look who's talking."

"Come now your Majesty, I am you 'pet' now after all; it's my job to entertain you."

"Oh be quiet and find someone else to annoy."

"Like your brother?" Meho stopped in mid hair-brush. She was quiet for a few moments before resuming what she was doing.

"Be quiet."

"Aw you're no fun my lady."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Princess: I am s sorry this took so long I had so little inspiration and I was so busy! I'm sorry I didn't get this done sooner. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long; I promise the story will be updated within two months at the very least. I'm just trying to set the bar low right now. Please don't be mad. I was so busy with a piece I was very inspired on not to mention I'm visiting colleges this month and I'm taking SAT's soon. Oh please don't be too mad! I need to go re-read the series to inspire myself.

Again I'm so sorry!

Reviews:

hopexescailber: Keep reading!

Aleksander-Nikolaevich-Her: Allister seems nice but it's hard to tell what's going on in that head of his.

Grace Raven: Thanks for the sympathy.

xSaphirexRosesxFanx: Go Meho and Spawn!

Elouise Victoria: Oh I love when my fans have little episodes


End file.
